DRABBLE BOOK  The oneshots that never came to be
by dragonsfire18
Summary: WELL we have a big book of random one-shot stories that are too short, too stupid or to... whatever to be one-shots!  From eating Pocky to finding babies, from naming hamsters to swimming lessons, the DRABBLE book has it all! GO INUYASHA RANDOMNESS!
1. Chapter 1

DRABBLE BOOK - the one-shots that never came to be ... Drabbles by =Keo= and Dragon

Chapter 1 ... The puppy

Disclaimer: INUYASHA IS DISCLAIMED FROM OUR OWNERSHIP

{=Keo=: Hiya ppls, ITS ME ... ohh and dragon XP.  
Dragon: _ , uhh yeah, WELL anyway, we have a full note book FULL of random one-shots for inuyasha but couldnt be assed to write up every one individuly...  
=Keo=: SO HERES OUR DRABBLE BOOK.  
Dragon: the storys will be REALLY short mostly but we might throw in a few longer ones if your lucky :D =Keo=: BEWERE for randomness...on with the first drabble.. hope ya likes it ^_^.}

"Aww mama, he's soo cute... but I cant keep him, its not safe for a puppy in fuedal japan" kagome sighed as she scooped up the little ball of silver white fur,  
"I understand kagome dear, I will take him to the rescue center in the morning, its just he reminds me so much of that cute little dog eared boy you're dateing"  
kagomes mother smiled and shook her head, kagome went neon red, "Dateing?" she choked. The mother left the room giggling silently to herself while kagome went to get ready for bed. "Come on wench, we aint got all day" inuyasha snapped as he hopped onto kagomes window ledge at four in the morning, "I inu inuyasha, its too early"  
kagome yawned as she sat up rubbing her eyes, "Yah but the runts sick and spent all night naggin me to come get you, I cant danm take it anymore, deal with him"  
the hanyou growled heartlessly, "Ohh my god, shippos sick" kagome panicked as she hopped out of bed to grab her bag and clothes. "bout time too" inuyasha sighed as kagome finaly reached the edge of the well, "Sorry, my bags soo heavey and I dont see you helping" she snapped, he gave a bored sigh and grabbed her rucksac before hopping into the well,  
closely followed by kagome. The two teenagers reached the older side of the well and inuyasha hopped out with kagome in his arms, "Kagome your bag smells weird"  
he told her, she shrugged and began running towards the village where her little kitsune would be waiting. "KAGOME" shippo squeeled with delight as kagome came runing in,  
"SHIPPO, are you ok, are you sick, how can I help?" kagome worryed as she grabbed the kit and hugged him, he immedietly grew a guilty face and kagome notest, "Shippo?" she frowned, Suddenly he burst into fake tears, "WAAAH im sorry kagome im not really sick I just missed you and inuyasha wouldnt come get you and..."  
the kit began to wail, "Where is inuyasha anyway?" miroku asked poking his head round the door. Shippo stopped crying and looked around, kagome looked around too,  
no hanyou in sight. "Where could he be, hes faster than I am" kagome wondered as she wandered out of the hut only to be met with the strangest thing she could think of.  
Inuyasha was laying on the floor giggling like mad while the small silver white puppy licked him on the face (like all puppys do). Kagme and shippo stared blanckly for a while, then miroku and sango came out and joined them in staring blankly at the terribly odd scene, then they couldnt help but all burst out laughing.  
Inuyasha froze mid laugh and slowly turned his head, he did an impression of a tomato as he saw all his friends laughing at his embarrissing moment. Suddenly kirara burst out of the hut, then the puppy gave a yip and began chasing her, kirara was faster being a demon, but she gave the puppy a little fun. Inuyasha stayed frozen on the ground till kagome held out her hand to help him up, he ignored it and hopped up on his own, "Sooo... I see you met koinusatchi, my moms puppy"  
kagome laughed, inuyasha went even more red, "F feh, puppys wont survive here wench" he growled putting on a tough facade. "well well Inuyasha, I never new you had soft spot for puppys"  
miroku laughed, everyone broke out in laughter, "S s SHUT UP" the dog boy growled going more red than is demonly possible.

{A/N: =Keo=: REVEIW and you will receve a new chapter... AND A COOKIE :D}  



	2. Chapter 2

DRABBLE BOOK - the one-shots that never came to be ... Drabbles by =Keo= and Dragon

Chapter 2 ... The lost singing chapter of L/B/B/P :O

Disclaimer: INUYASHA IS DISCLAIMED FROM OUR OWNERSHIP, and we dont own takin chances either :P

{A/N: =Keo=: HIYA PPLS, if you are still reading then you dont have ADHD lol XD, no offence to anyones.  
Dragon: GUESS WHAT :O, if anyone has read =keo=s story (on this account) 'little bodys, big problems', WE FOUND THE LOST CHAPTER (el gasp :O)  
=Keo=: yah, when I was writing it I wrote chapter 13 as a chapter with MAINLY SINGING (*shudders) but it got lost so I wrote a different (and frankly better one).  
Dragon: BUT we randomly found the lost chapter and decided to put it in as a drabble.  
=Keo=: For those who havent read that story, heres the details to fill you in so that this drabble will make sence...  
Dragon: Inuyasha, sango, miroku, kirara, sesshomarou, koga, kikyo and keade get stuck in their bodys as toddlers untill they defete the Time bunny demon dude,  
they still have their adult minds but are becoming more and more like children every day, this is where they are acting pritty yound, OHH and kagome looks after them,  
and shippo and rin are there but are normal cos they are already children :D.  
=Keo=: Hope this at least kinda makes sence, if not then read 'Little bodys, big problems', ENJOY AND REVEIW !}

It was becoming late and the weary traveling group stopped to set up camp, "But gome, I not tiwerd" koga whined but was proven wrong by a big yawn, "Kagome sing us a lullaby" shippo asked cutely as he hopped onto the girls sholder and looked into her eyes pleadingly, kagome looked at all the miserable looking children slowly crawling into their sleeping bags, "Poor little guys" she thought, "Ok shippo, I'll sing you all a lullaby" kagome smiled. "Feh, dont bovew, we aint weally babys wench" inuyasha growled stubornly but secretly he wanted her to sing too. All the children snuggled up in the small sleeping bags kagome had brought back for them exept young keade who sat up in hers and began playing a soft tune on the gitar kagome had given her for the mico to sing to. "Dunno much about your life" kagome began to sing softly as she stroked shippos face, "Dunno much about your world, but" she ruffled kogas hair, "Dont wanna be alone tonight on this planet we call earth" she ajusted rins sleeping bag and tucked sesshomarou in, "I dunno about your past and" she sung as she hugged miroku and sango, "I dont have a future, figured out" she picked up inuyasha making him blush, but he liked it, "and mabey this is goin to fast, and mabey it wernt ment to last" she sung then kissed him on the head before laying him back down. "But whaddya say to takin chances, whaddya say to jumpin off the edge" she sung as she stood not facing them but the roreing fire, "Never knowin if theres solid ground below, or a hand to hold, or hell to pay, whaddya saaaaay whaddya saaaaaayy" she sung with all her heart, all the children sat up and stared at eachother in thought, did this song mean somthing more? "I just wanna start again, mabey you can show me how to try" she sung loudly, the children stood up and gathered around the mico who seemed oblivious top the contious world now souly focused on her song, "mabey you could take me in, somewhere underneeth your skiin"  
she sung with passion, although the kids didnt under stand a word she was on about, they liked the tune, miroku and sango even started to sing along. "Whaddya say to takin chances, whaddya say to jumpin off the edge" now koga, shippo and rin were singing too, "Never knowin if theres solid ground bellow, or a hand to hold, or hell to paaaaay,  
whaddya saaaaaaaay, whadya saaaaaaaayy" now everone exept sesshomarou was singing with aall their hearts, the song in which the mico sung was speeking to their hearts.  
"And I yeah, my heart is beatin down and I always come back for more yeah, theres nothing like love to pull you up, pull you up off the floor yeah" they all began dancing,  
no longer caring about anyhting, the song simply filled their souls with a child like joy that none of them had felt in years, even seshomarou was allowing rin to pull him around into a dance. "So talk with me, talk with me, like lovers dooo, so walk with me walk with me, like loooovvveeeerrrs do, like looovvveeerrs doooo" she sung with all the kids, everyone dancing around the fire, if any villagers or demons were watching they probly would have tought they were crazy, but they were simply having fun. "Whadya saay to takin chances, whaddya saaay to jumpin off the edge" she sung as she scooped up the tired looking three year old inuyasha and sleepy four year old koga in her arms. "Never knowin if theres solid ground below, a hand to hold, or hell to paaaaay" all the kids now feeling drained of energy climbed back into bed and kagome began to sing softly again. "Whaddya saaaaaay, whaddya saaaaaaaaaaaay, dunno much about your life, dunno much about your wooooorld"  
she finished in a whisper as all the chibis she once knew as her teenage friends now lay fast asleep, she carefully lay koga and inuyasha in their sleeping bag and retired to her own after taking the gitar off child keade alowing her to fall asleep too. "Gome?" inuyasa whispered as he blearly rubbed his eyes, "Ohh inuyasha,  
I thought you were asleep?" she sighed as he clambered over to the girl, "Dat song was about us wasnt it gome?" he whispered, she blushed and nodded, "whenever I hear that song on the radio it kinda makes me think ya know" she smiled, he did not know what a radio was but it didnt matter, "thanks gome" he smiled back as he curled up to her lap, "night inuyasha" she whispered, but he was already fast asleep, she kissed his little head making his little ear twitch, "good night". 


	3. Chapter 3

DRABBLE BOOK - the one-shots that never came to be ... Drabbles by =Keo= and Dragon

Chapter 3 ... Chocolate not for doggy demons

Disclaimer: INUYASHA IS DISCLAIMED FROM OUR OWNERSHIP and so is pocky

{Dragon: Hi everyone, and welcome to drable number 2.  
=Keo=: We got this idea from chichi, she really is stupid at times despite being a genius.  
Dragon: When =keo= brought SERIOUSLY out of date pocky the other day (and by seriously I mean from 1994, older than us :O, the milk falvor was yellow :P),  
senri ate it cos the date was in japanese and we didnt know at that time, when we looked up the date we through it away cos senri got REALLY sick, so anyway...  
=Keo=: Chichi got hungry this morning and found an un-opened box of pocky on the floor by the bin (we musta dropped tha one), who knew chocolate could make anyone THAT sick.  
Dragon: In conclusion, this is our mini drabble :D.}

"INUYASHA NO, SIT" kagome cried panicly as she watched the hanyou crash to the floor, "Why bitch?" he growled, "Cos you stole my candy jerk" shippo stuck his toung out as he snatched back his chocolate pocky and hopped away. "Inuyasha chocolate is poison to dogs, I dont know what effect it will have on you so please dont eat it"  
kagome sighed, "Feh, poison is nothing for my demon strength" he sneered, "Please inuyasha, for me" she looked into his eyes with plea, he sighed reluctantly and agreed. Shippo who heard this all then grinned, "sweet revenge" he thought as he tucked his remaining sweets in his pocket for later, "this will teach him not to steel my candy". It was late that night, kagome, miroku and sango were asleep leaving inuyasha and kirara to keep guard and shippo decided to stay up too.  
"Hey inuyasha, you do know that kagomes lieing to you?" shippo smirked popping a pocky stick in his mouth, "Huh?" the hanyou loked over unbelevingly, "Its true,  
she says chocolate is poison, but I eat it and im fine, shes just messing with you to leave me alone and to not eat her candy" the fox kitsune giggled, kirara growled in a catty way to shippo knowing he was up to somthng bad butt the fox took no notice. "She said only dogs get poisoned, your a fox dummy"  
the hanyou shruged, but his mouth was wattering to the smell of the rich creamy chocolate, "Well doesnt it seem a little far fetched that ONLY dogs would be poisoned, and you keep saying your not a dog and that you are a demon" the kit smirked, "inuyasha growled as he thought about it, "Gimmi that" he snatched the box of chocolate pocky sticks from shippo and downed them all in one go, "my pocky" shippo whined as his ears drooped, "Feh, I dont feel poisoned"  
the hanyou laughed. Half an hour later though he ate his words. "Urggggggg, heeelp" the dog boy groaned sickly as he rolled on the floor with one hand on his stomuc and one on his mouth, "Well this is what you get for ignoring me and not doing as your told" kagome sighed as she started preparing an anti poison cure, "Stupid fox runt, I feel worse than c***" the hanyou groaned as he turned over, "Well serves you right ya big meany for eatin my pocky" shippo mocked,  
"fine then, here, have it back" inuyasha said just as he threw up all over the kitsune, "WAAAAAH KAGOMMEEEEE" shippo wailed, "INUYASHA SIT" 'BAM', "bleeeeh,  
I HATE THIS" he yelled. 


	4. Chapter 4

DRABBLE BOOK - the one-shots that never came to be ... Drabbles by =Keo= and Dragon

Chapter 4 ... whats my name?

Disclaimer: INUYASHA IS DISCLAIMED FROM OUR OWNERSHIP

{A/N: Hiya everyone, its acctuly just me =keo= today, there was some big GB thing that dragon had to go to so I am all alone :(. ANYWAY thank you to all our new reveiwers.  
OHH IMPORTANT, in this chapter, I know Inuyashas name means dog forrest spirit ok, BUT I found this meaning on a translation site and thought it would be funnyer,  
please do not take offence :P. ENJOY (OHH btw, I can type now, my arm feels better, yaaaays :D).}

"Hmmm, what about satchi?" sango asked, "Destny, hmmm, its nice but a little girly" kagome sighed as she flipped through her book, "ringo" shippo suggested,  
"apple, hmm, thats cute, I'll put it in mabey" the young mico smiled as she flipped another page and scanned it for names. "This is stupid, its a danm rat"  
inuyasha growled from up in his tree, "INUYASHA, its not a rat, its a hampster, sota gave him to me for my birthday and im going to name him so shhh or i'll 'S'  
you" the girl snapped in reply as she reterned to her big book of names. "What about sango, im sure the hampster would be honered to have such a pritty name"  
miroku suggested as he moved his hand slowly up the demon slayers butt, "HENTAI" she screemed as she smashed the monks head it, "mabey not" miroku sighed.  
"HEY LOOK, sango your names in here!" kagome cried exitedly as she pointed to the name in the book, they all peered over the girls sholder, "Coral" shippo smiled, "My name means coral?" sango asked disheartedly, "But sango my dear, that is a most beautifull name" miroku exclaimed dramaticly, "Ohh can it monk"  
the slayer grumbled. "No sango, hes right, it is a pritty meaning" kagome smiled, sango smiled back warmly. "Is my name in there too miss kagome?" miroku asked, "Hmm lets see now... YES, it means, futureistic monk" kagome laughed, "I gotta say, thats pritty cool miroku, KAGOME is my name in there?" shippo cried.  
Inuyasha sat in the tree glaring at them and growling and listening, "Shippo... your name means tailed animal" the girl laughed, shippo stood proud and hugged his tail,  
"Suits me good" he smiled. "Hey whats your name kagome?" sango asked cheerly, "Hmm lets see...!" she froze and anime sweat dropped, "kagome means 'woven bamboo basket'"  
she droned, they all stared at her, "Thats... odd to say the least" miroku raised an eye brow with a chuckle, "Dont worry, its not so bad" shippo giggled as he patted the girl on the sholder. Sango looked up at inuyasha growling in the tree and smirked knowing somthing was going on, "Hey kagome, whats inuyashas name mean?" she grinned looking up at the boys eyes grow twice their size. Before kagome could even turn a page the book was pulled from her grasp, "oh no ya dont" inuyasha stuck his toung out childishly as he hopped back into his tree with the book, "Why wont you let us find out your name, its not like it can be any worse than 'Woven bamboo basket'  
over here" shippo smirked as he pointed at kagome, "HEY" kagome growled, "You aint readin my name so just drop it alright" the hanyou snapped. "SIT BOY" kagome comanded with a smirk as he crashed to the ground and sent the book flying which kagome skillfully caught, "Now lets see here... ah ha inuyasha means..."  
the mico stopped as she studdyed the word, "DONT SAY IT" he growled pleadingly, "Dog FEMALE demon" the girl burst out laughing and rolled around on the floor.  
Everyone then joined kagome in laughing their asses off, "Whyed your parents name you that inuyasha?" sango giggled as her laughter died off, he turned around and mumbled somthing unhearable, "Sorry, what was that?" shippo asked curiously, he mumbled a little louder but still not recognisable as words, "Speek up inuyasha" kagome demanded annoyedly, "" he snapped really really fast, "Your parents thought you were a girl?" miroku repeted eye twitching,  
the dog demon growled and went red but all the same nodded. silence, snickering, giggles, laughter, extreem laughing riot. "OHH SHUT UP" he yelled at the barly breathing group on the floor as he stomped over to the hampster, "This is all your fault" he hissed, the small rodent looked up and inuyasha couldve sworn it stuck out its small toung. 


	5. Chapter 5

DRABBLE BOOK - the one-shots that never came to be ... Drabbles by =Keo= and Dragon

Chapter 5 ... Half demon disese :D

Disclaimer: INUYASHA IS DISCLAIMED FROM OUR OWNERSHIP

{A/N: Dragon: Hiya ppls, Im back :D.  
=Keo=: wazzup :P, this chapter is really short but we thought it would make a funny story so we are publishing it anyway.  
Dragon: well thats what you all get for not reveiwing :(. Anyway, this idea came to me when we were on a sleepover around five weeks ago,  
it was rlly late at night (or early morning to be precise), we were hiked up with half a ton of sugar and decided to put on our fake cat and dog ears and parade down the street playing the inuyasha opening song for the first serise on chichis i-pod rlly loud :D.  
=Keo=: Yah... that night was awsomness :D we should do it again some time, but be wary of the cops this time XD, thanks alot judey and mark from down the road, disturbing the public my a**...  
Dragon: _ while =keo= grouches about that, I will write the story :D, enjoy}

"Come here you guys" kagome hissed as she signaled her friends to come over, "What is it kagome?" shippo asked curiously, "We are gonna play a trick on inuyasha for april fools day today" the mico grinned mischeviously. "April fools?" miroku raised an eye brow, kagome anime sweatdropped as she remembered they had no clue,  
"Its the one day a year where you can play tricks on people and not get in trouble" the girl explained and smiled as she watched shippos eyes grow into happy sparkles.  
"So what are we gonna do?" sango asked, "Well each take one of these and a pack of these" kagome explained as she handed everyone a pair of fake animal ears (  
cat or dog give and take) and a bag of sharpened fake nails, "Heres my plan..." she whispered the master plan to her friends with an evil grin and soon they were all laughing along. "HELP INUYASHA" kagome squeeled from outside the hut, she then lay on the floor drasticly sprawled out, "KAGOME" he yelled panicly as he ran over to her,  
"WHAT?" the boy gasped as he saw the small black ears ontop of her head, he peered down at her hands, claws?. "W w whats goin on kagome?" he stuttered panicly,  
"YAAAAAAA" screemed miroku, "GAAAAH HELP" ango yelled dramaticly, "EEEEEEEEEHHHH" shippo squeeled all from their hiding spots. "sango, miroku, shippo?" he nervously swung in random directions looking for the terrified cries of his friends. "Inuyasha, w whats happening to me?" kagome asked dramaticly, inuyasha began trembling with panic trying to get his small brain to figure out what the hell was going on, "Uhh, I dont know I dont know uhh" he muttered franticly as he scooped the girl up and swund around still trying to find his friends. "Inuuuuyyyaassha its all your fault" shippo wooed ghostly like maiking kagome anime sweatdrop, the kitsune wandered out of the bushes like a zombie with a pair of orange ears on, "Shippo, y you got ears too?" the boy confused, "You gave us, you gave us..." sango whispered eirly as she slid down a tree trunk with a pair of black and white ears, "What?, what I give you? why do you look like me now?" he asked increasingly nervous,  
"The half demon disese" miroku hissed wearing purple cat ears as he hopped out fro behind a tree. "The what?" inuyasha asked, "You made us half demons with your disese,  
woooooo" shippo luaghed as he hopped on the boys head only to be swatted off, "Feh, is that the best you can do? Half demon disese? geez I expected better?"  
inuyasha sighed dropping kagome and shaking his head, "Well I dunno, you looked pritty scared to me for a minute there" the mico laughed as she got up and dusted herself off.  
"Feh, im not scared of anything" he shrugged turning a little red, "Suuure ya dont" sango rolled her eyes as they all began laughing. 


	6. Chapter 6

DRABBLE BOOK - the one-shots that never came to be ... Drabbles by =Keo= and Dragon

Chapter 6 ...The truth reveled

Disclaimer: INUYASHA IS DISCLAIMED FROM OUR OWNERSHIP

{A/N: Dragon: Hiya ppls, its me n =keo= here with yet another one-shot that never made it in the ranks and was demoted to drabble.  
=Keo=: Yah, HI PPL, I came up with this and I like it but dragon thinks its over used as a storyline _ .  
Dragon: well come on, it really is over used, but to take pitty on it we will enroll it in drabble book :).  
=Keo=: Dragon typed this up from the book seeing as my arm is still in a cast and although I CAN type, its kinda slow _ , but I hope ya likes it dragon style XD.  
Dragon: OH and happy bon-fire night (If you dont know what this is then look it up, its all to do with a dude names guy fawks who was hung drawn and quatred :D).  
=Keo=: ENJOY AND REVEIW :D.}

"Wench, your nothing but a shard detecor" inuyasha growled stubbornly as the micos face grew red with anger, "SIT BOY, sit sit sit SIT ... baka" kagome screemed as she stomped out of keades hut. Inuyasha sat up and growled but with a saddened look on his face, "Ye know I do have a way to solve the problem of ye and kagomes daily fights"  
keade told the hanyou wisely as she stirred the stew she was boiling, "Really?" the half demon boy asked curiously yet wearly as he spun round to face the old woman.  
"Ie, there is a potion that will solve the problem, I would be happy to make ye some" the old mico smiled, inuyasha missed the flick of mischef in her eye,  
"Wait a sec... whats the catch old hag?" he growled, The woman shook her head without a word and went back to her cooking. After five minutes inuyasha grew inpatient,  
"ALRIGHT, make the damn potion, but I swear if anything weird happend then im gonna kick your old ass hag" he snapped, "Verry well inuyasha, come back to me tomorrow at the crack of dawn and I will give you the potion" the old lady chuckled, inuyasha raised a suspisios eyebrow but skulked off anyway. The next morning inuyasha hopped in of keade and as promiced she had the potion ready for him, in one gulp the half demon glugged down the murkey yellow potion shivering after it was gone,  
"Urrg, tha tasted like rotton fish... and now I feel sick, thanks alot old hag" the hanyou spitefully snapped, "Ie it may taste, smell and look gross but it will benifit ye in the long run I guarentee" the elder smiled wisely as she backed away from him in causion, "Whats this potion do anyway?" the boy asked uncertainly, "Well put it this way, What's ye favourate colour inuyasha?" the old lady asked with a large grin as she climbed onto her horse, "green cus its what kagome wears..."  
the boy began before stuffing his clawwed hand over his mouth in panic, "Truth syrum inuyasha, should wear off in a few hours, thats when i'll be back" the mico woman yelled as she rode into the horizon, the hanyous eyes grew wide, "TRUTH SYRUM?" he screemed waking half the forrest. "Hey inuyasha im back" kagome smiled her normal cheery smile as she climbed out through the well only to be met by no hanyou, "Hey kagome" shippo grinned as he pounced on the girls head, "Hiya shippo,  
do you know where inuyasha is?" the girl asked lifting the kitsune from her head, shippo smiled mischeviously, "according to miroku, keade made him drink truth syrum and now he cant stop blurting out the truth so he ran to the gods tree and refuses to come down". kagome cocked her head taking in the information, then smiled,  
"So he has to tell the truth, the WHOLE truth and nothing but the truth?" she asked exitedly, shippo shrugged, "Apparently", "Then lets go ask him a few... questions"  
she smiled evily, shippo understood and joined her as they ran towards the tree. "Please come down inuyasha, your behaving like a small child" miroku sighed as he called up to the boy in the tree, inuyasha hopped down behind him, "I aint a child monk" he snarled, "Well if you were like this when you were a child then I would hate to be your mother" the monk shook his head, "When you talk about my childhood it makes me feel sad ..." the hanyou whispered before jamming his fist in his mouth.  
"AH HA its true, you can ONLY tell the truth" the monk smirked, Inuyasha cringed as he realised the horror in store for him now. "Have you ever stared at kagomes butt and wanted to grab it?" the monk asked pervertedly, "Yeah all the time, she has a hot ass..." the hanyou grasped his hands to his mouth and went scarlet, "  
BWA HA HA ohh inuyasha, you spend too much time with me" miroku shook his head with a burst of laughter. "Shut it monk or i'll..." inuyasha never finished because at that exact moment kagome and shippo entered the clearing, "Ohh c***" he thought as he saw their mischevious smiles. "Hey inuyasha whaddya think of cats?"  
shippo asked randomly, "Cats are cute, like kirara, shes adorable but I cant say that cos ima dog..." inuyasha stopped as he began beating shippos skull to a pulp,  
"Inuyasha sit boy" kagome shook her head with a giggle at the remark, "Ya know that really hurts when you sit me but more emotionaly than phisicly" inuyasha growled as he stood up and began bashing his head againced a tree. Kagome began to laugh at his antics, "Inuyasha why do you beat up shippo?" the young mico asked, "Cos hes a pain in the ass and also cos I see him as almost a son to me and I wanna punish him when hes bad and... DEAR GOD SOMEONE STOP ME" inuyasha screemed as he smashed his head harder. "Aww come on inuyasha, its not that bad" kagome giggled as she lay a hand on the boys sholder, "Hey you guys, have any of you seen my hirakstu, I threw it and it didnt come back?" sango asked coming out from the bushed, "I saw it as a stick and chased it then burryed it in keades garden...  
WAAAH MAKE IT STOP" the hanyou screemed as he hopped into the trees leaving shippo, kagme and miroku to laugh while sango stared blankly trying to figure out what was going on.  
Inuyasha kept running, hoping to escape any chance of more akward questions, when suddenly out came sesshomarou blocking his path and knocking him to the ground.  
"little brother" the demon growled in monotone as he looked down at inuyasha like a bug, "Sesshoamrou, it hurts me when you call me little, and you annoy me by always humiliating me when my friends are around, and to be honest im afraid on you and never wanna see you agan in my life" inuyasha squeeked as he punched himself in the head and ran leaving sesshomarou very confused, suddenly he came back, "Ohh and I think your frog demon is gay and that little girl is too young for you to mate with" he cried as he ran in the oppisite direction. "S*** S*** S***, just my luck" he growled as he found a suitable clearing to hide in till the spell wore off, "Cant beleve I told sesshomarou that" he grumbled angrly. The hanyou hopped into a tree expecting to land on a branch but insted landed on somthing soft "What the hell"  
koga gasped waking up to a shock as him and the hanyou toppled out the tree, "MUTT FACE" koga snarled, "S*** could my day get any worse?" the boy asked no-one in particular, "Wheres kagome and all your weird friends dog breath?" the wolf demon asked annoyedly, "I left cos keade gave me truth syrum and they wont stop asking me danm akward questions" the dog boy snarled as he bashed his head into the tree annoyed at not being able to control the words leaving his mouth. "You mean you cant stop tellin the truth dog turd?" koga asked exitedly, "Yes and now im extreemly afraid of what your gonna ask me" the hanyou told the demon while trying to cover his mouth. Koga brought out a note pad from nowear and sat on a low branch of the tree, "Right dog face, tell me all your most emmbarrising secrets from the begining"  
he laughed evily. Inuyasha involanterily began to talk with a paniced look on his face, "when I was born my parents thought I was a girl till I was three, I wet the bed till I was thirteen, I had a stuffed pink bunny called mr fluffers when I was a kid and went nowere without it untill I was fifteen, kikyou was my first date and that was when I was seventeen, ive never kissed a girl, im afraid of kagome when shes mad, I..." the dog boy was stopped by kogas clawed hand covering his mouth, the wolf was now going blue with a lack of oxigen from laughing so hard, "Please stop, I think I might die of laughter". Inuyasha was bright red, "I hope you do die wolf, and i'll gladdly kill you myself" the bou growled as he pulled his sword, "Ohh no you wopnt or i'll tell your friends all your secrets" koga laughed as he hopped away with his notes leaving inuyasha who was not smart enought to figure out that if koga was dead then he couldnt tell anyone anyway, looking distrought. "I-nu-ya-sh-a"  
kagome mangaed between rapid breathing as she stumbled into the clearing, "Kagome please i've had enough" inuyasha growled pleadingly rubbing his temples,  
"I just wanna ask one more question before the spell wears off" the young mico smiled softly as she regained her breath, "Fine weanch, its not like my day could get any worse anyway"  
he grumped. "Inuyasha... do you like me more than kikyo or will I always be a second?" the girl asked as small tears appered in the corners of her eyes, "  
Kagome I love you with all my heart and kikyou means nothing but an empty promice to me, every day I think about you and wish that you were mine but im too stuborn to tell you because you kinda scare me and im not good enough for you and..." he never finished because kagome grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips.  
As they broke away they stared into eachothers eyes, "Ya mean it inuyasha?" the young mico smiled, "No wench, nothing is true, you got no proof" he called as he went redder than the colour red and backed away nervously, "Well thats the truth spell gone" kagome anime sweat dropped, "INUYASHA SIT"! 


	7. Chapter 7

DRABBLE BOOK - the one-shots that never came to be ... Drabbles by =Keo= and Dragon

Chapter 7 ... Crazy slepover party

Disclaimer: INUYASHA IS DISCLAIMED FROM OUR OWNERSHIP

{Hi everyone reading (if anyone _ ). Anyway, for those who dont know me (well im sure almost everyone knows me but still...) my names chichi, im friends with dragon and =keo= and im writing this chapter. The reason im writing this and the reason neither =keo= or dragon updated yesterday is because they are fighting :(.  
Im real worryed though because they has been bestest friends since nursery (thats kintdergarten for all yous americans out there) and they NEVER fight, they are closer than joined twins (ya know, metaphoricly). But they are fighting and its all my fault, I know im pure evil but I didnt mean to cause this :(. Anyway they had words and fighting and now they wont talk to each other, I even saw =keo= cry, I have NEVER seen =keo= sad before, shes always so hyper and happy, and dragon is really stubborn so I know she wont cry, but she seems really upset now and wont talk to any of us :(. If you are reading this then PLEASE tell then to make up, its so weird not seing those two together, it makes me feel sad, and everyone else too TT_TT. ANYWAY, =keo= gave me the drabble book (The real life one with all the writen storys in it) and im gonna type this one up, its verry random!  
Please enjoy and reveiw :). (P.S. this was created on =keo= birthday lat year when she said she wanted an inuyasha theamed party and =keo=s mom (who didnt know what inuyasha was) told us to invite him, we laughed for ten minutes and then came up with this story XD.)}

WARNING: this may be the most random and OCC and LONGEST drabble ever writen by any of us, please do not flame.

The inuyasha gummi were on yet another trek for more jewl shards when suddenly out from no-wear came a giant marshmallow demon. "What in seven hells it that thing?"  
inuyasha asked no one in particular, "It loks like a marshmallow" kagome raised an eyebrow, everyone looked at her blankly, "Yah, its a candy from my time"  
the girl anime sweatdropped. The giant demon roared sludgly covering the group in marshmallow, "Eww" shippo shivered after a moment, kagome licked the sugary stuff off her lips happly, "EWW" they all shivered watching her do so. "MY fll NAME fll IS fll fll MARFFMAWWO" the demon spit wetly, "I HAF flll A MEFFAGE fll FOW YOU fll fll". Miroku discustedly wiped the pink gunk from his face with his sleve and looked up at the sticky demon, "Well whats the message?" he asked causiously, "ITS FWOM fll SOME HUMANS flll fll WHO CWEATED ME fll fll, DEY WANT YOU TO COME TO flll fll THEIW SLEEPOBER PAWTY fll fll, I SUGGEST YOU GO" the creature spat as it turned arounded and sludged off leaving the group looking like marshmallow snowmen. "A sleepover party?" sango asked as she wiped the marshmallow from her eyes,  
"Aww man, this will NEVER come out of my hair" kagome whined, "Feh, we aint got time to go to any party" inuyasha growled as he stuck his arm into the deep pool of slime and pulled out a half drowned shippo. Suddenly a big pink elephant in a tutu appered from no-where, "What the hell are you supoosed to be?" inuyasha growled,  
"My name is lil princess chease" the elephant sung in a girly voice, everyone stared blankly, "I was created by three little girls to come and give you another message" the creature smiled. "Whats this message then?" sango asked confusedly, the elephant pulled out a peice of paper, "It sayss that in aproximatly two minutes dragons pet dragon will come to collect you for the party and if you dont wanna go then he will eat you... oh and it also says I gotta do this" the elephant grinned as its trunk welled up and it shot a cannon of water at the group washing off all the marshmallow, "Ses ya" she grinned as she dissapered. "Feh, no dragon thing can kill us" inuyasha growled as he shook the water off like a dog soaking everyone else more, "Kagome, I dont wanna be eatten by a dragony thing" shippo whimpered, "Inuyasha, we might as well just go to this thing, you never know, it might be fun" kagome sighed as she wrung out her soaked hair. Suddely a giant green and red dragon appered from no-where infront of the group "I HAVE COME FOR YOU, GET ON" it roared, kagome and shippo shrugged ad clmbed on, closely followed by snago and miroku,  
but inuyasha refused. "I AINT GOIN" he yelled as he pulled out the tetsaiga, the dragon rolled its eyes and with its thumb and forefinger plucked the sword from the half demons hands hands, he then took out a bottle of hot sause, covered the sword in it and swallowed it whole. Inuyasha stared wide eyed and blanly, before slowly and silently climbing onto the dragon. The dragon snapped its fingers and they were all falling throug a vortex, then he snapped them again and the appered in a young girls room, the dragon immedietly turned into a stufed animal and the inu gumi lay swirly eyed on the floor. "Oww my head" kagome groaned as she woke up, the first sight she saw was her friends all hideing around the room, "Huh, whats goin on?" she asked as she wearly stood up, "Hide kagome, theres these hyper, unkillable, crazy children, hide before they come back" miroku hissed, suddenly three girls burst through the door with a big bowl of popcorn.  
"KAGOME, YOU'RE UP" the smallest girl squeeled as she ran over to the girl and hugged her leg, "Urgg, I must have a disese and be hulusinating" kagome sighed as she melted to the floor to try to go to sleep, "You only have vortex sickness, ittls pass, BUT you arent hulusinating" the second tallest girl answered as she pulled the girl off the floor,  
"OHH and for the rest of you, you are really bad at hideing, and theres no escape" the tallest girl sighed as she grabbed inuyashas ear (he was behing the door) and pulled him out. The tallest girl had bright green hair in a neat pony tail, big bright green eyes, she was wearing a tight t-shirt with a picture of kirara on and the words 'kawwi in cat form' writen on it and a bright blue mini skirt, her shoes were multi-coloured trainers and she had a cow shaped backpack on her back,  
she looked like the most sensible one. The middle sized girl had bright neon red hair that scruffly came down to her sholders, she had big red eyes, she wore a baggy t-shirt with 'Ima gummi bear, FEEL MY WRATH" writn in big letters on it and a picture of a gummi bear, she had grey shorts and thick black tights on,  
she didnt wear shoes and on her head she had a headband with a big red gem on it, she looked to be the most hyper one of the group. Last but not least, the smallest girl, she had baby pink hair in pig tails and huge cute pink eyes, she wore a cute little pink dress covered in flowers whick on the back had an evil skull, she wore pink dolly shoes and knee length red socks, around her neck she had a small silver cat shaped handbag, she looked to be the cutest, youngest one of the group.  
"ALL OF YOU, come stand in a row" the mddle one comanded, they all obediently did what she said, "RIGHT THEN... my name is keo and it is MY birthday, you are here for my sleepover party, there will be no wepons..." the middle girl demanded as she toook sangos boomerang, took kagomes bow and arrows and pulled off mirokus rosery, everyone cringed but... no wind tunnle, "Dont get comfy monky boy, ittle come back when you get back to fuedal japan tomorrow... anyway, MY names dragon"  
the tallest girl exclaimed with a smile, "OHH OHH AND IM CHICHI" the youngest girl piped up and she ran in front of everyone. "Where are we kagome?" shippo asked nervously, "Dont fret shippo, your in safe hands" chichi squeeled as she started hugging the fox kit, "Is this your world kagome?" sango mumbled flabagasted,  
"NO this isnt kagomes world, this is a COMPLEATLY different planet" dragon answered before kagome could open her mouth. "You ok?" inuyasha asked miroku who was staring at his holeless hand, "... yes, yes I am" the monk muttered, "I really dont get whats goin on" kagome rubbed her temples, "RIGHT, I will explain,  
Its my party, I wanted you guys to come, we created the demon, elephant and dragon using my headband, you traveled to this planet through a monecular vortex,  
and now here you are, makin any sence yet?" keo explained as she hugged inuyashas leg, "How do you know us?" inuyasha growled as he kicked the girl off,  
"OHH thats simple, in our world, you guys are on a TV show" chichi grinned cutely, everyone exept kagome stared blankly, kagome had glittry eyes, "OHHH, Whats the name of the TV show? am I the main character? Am I a star?" the mico squeeled, the three girls anime sweatdropped and rubbed the backs of their heads nervously, "Aaactuly, the TV show is called inuyasha, and the main character is inuyasha, and you are kinda a star... but not as much as inuyasha" keo explained with a nevvous laugh,  
everyone stared at the hanyou, "... Whats a TV show?" he asked stupidly, kagome fell over anime style, "So im an extra" she whimpered, the three girls nodded in unison, kagome slunk away saddly. "How do we know we can trust you, for all we know you could be demons making us hulusinate all this so you an kill us" shippo growled from sangos sholder where he was perched, Dragon handed the kitsune a big box of pocky, "Ok I trust you" he grinned as he tucked in. "OHH Just so you know,  
this world is called fanfiction land, and here we control your asses" keo grinned evily, "Feh, no one controlles me" inuyasha growled, "SIT BOY" dragon called, inuyasha crashed to the ground, "Roll over" chichi giggled as the boy was pulled into the air, flipped around and smashed back down again, "speak" keo grinned, inuyasha then barked like a dog from his hole. Everyone stared at the scene scepticly, "Beleve me now dog boy?" keo smirked, he got up and nodded before hiding behing kagome who anime sweatdropped. "Right now... LETS SLEEPOVER" keo screemed, she clicked her finers and the three girls were all wearing pajama jumpsuits, keos in red, chichis in pink and dragons in green, "Howed they do that?" shippo asked, sango shrugged and shook her head. "Uhh, whats a sleepover?" sango asked, "Its where you stay up ALL night and watch cartoons and play games and drink coco and eat pizza and be stupid all together" chichi laughed as she ran around exitedly like a five year old.  
"Whys it called a sleepover if you stay up all night?" shippo asked, "Enough with the questions people, LETS GET THIS PARTY ON" keo announced as she ran and jumped on inuyashas back pulling on his ears, "AHHH GET IT OFFA ME" he yelled running in circles. Kagome sat on the floor, weary of stress, as her butt collided with the ground she heard a yelp and jumped back up to see she had sat down on a small white dog and a smaller orange puppy, "OHHH MY BABYS" dragon cried as she ran over and picked up the two animals, "Shame on you kagome, shame" she growled, "Aww who are these cuties?" sango glomped as she scratched the orange puppys head, "This is inuyasha and that is shippo, one of inuyashas sons" chichi pointed to the dog then the pup, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the puppys, then at inuyasha and shippo, then back at the puppys, then at chichi.  
"OHH and here come sesshomarou with kagome" the little girl pointed to the door where a silver dog waltsed in followed by a black puppy, everyone stared even more blankly.  
"Umm to explain, Me and keo had dogs, mine is called inuyasha and keos is called sesshomarou and well it turns out inuyasha was a girl and had a bunch of puppys which we gave to chichi who named them after the rest of you guys"  
Dragon explained as she picked up the small black puppy and put down the white one, the one named inuyasha plodded over to the oone named sesshomarou and they began to lick eachother.  
Inuyasha (the real one) went pale while everyone else picked up a puppy which was named after them, "Kawii" sango smiled, "I know I am sango my dear" miroku grabbed for her butt but before he touched it he was ellectricuted and passed outr, "What just happend?" sango asked, "Anti hentai taser" chichi grinned as she held up the device.  
"LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE" keo shouted as she reached into chichis hand bag and pulled out a pie, which she through in mirokus uncontious face, "NUUUU THE PIIIEEE"  
chichi cried dramaticly. Dragon clicked her fingers and the whole group sat in a circle and the hentai monk awoke, "I WANNA GO FIRST MEE MEE MEE" keo squeeled as she pulled a giant illuminus flashing hat with 'THE BIRTHDAY GIRL" written on it from chichis bag and put it on her head (OHH I almost forgot, I have a magical handbag that contains a whole universe in it and can produce anything, keo has a headband that controlls all of time and space and dragon has a cow back pack that when you put batterys in it it turns into a giant demon cow which squerts people with milk and eats people and stuff :D). "Oww, why do I feel funny, and why is my face covered in pie?" miroku asked, "OHH AGAIN WITH THE QUESTIONS YA STUPID LECHER" keo snapped as she pressed her headband and miroku turned into a pink bunny.  
"M miroku?" sango asked shockedly as she picked up the bunny, "What happened, why are you so big" miroku bunny asked. "RIGHT, INUYASHA TRUTH OR DARE?" keo asked hyperly, "Whats truth or dare?" the hanyou asked not taking his eyes off the bunny, "JUST PICK ONE" keo screemed her eyes on fire, "fine then truth" he grumbled, "urgg, the wimpy answer, FINE THEN, tell us exactly whats goin o in your head right now?" the girl sighed as she held down her gem on her headband,  
involianterily inuyasha began to tell her, "Im thinkin that miroku is adorable as a bunny and I love bunnys and I alsoi think I can see kagomes uderwear" he said wide eyed going verry red faced, kagome went scarlet with anger, "SIT BOY SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY SIIIIT" she screemed as the hanyou crashed thropugh the weak wooden floorboards and fell into an old womans lap, "Ohh hello deary, are you one of keos friends, would you like some cookies and milk, my my you look strong, whats with your clothes?  
"You have such pritty hair? what conditioner do you use? my keo has such pritty little girly friends" the old woman said really realy fast, "GIRLY!" inuyasha snapped as he jumped up angrly, "UHH YES GRANNY, WE WOULD LOVE SOME COOKIES, ALL US GIRLS, THERES NO BOYS UP HERE, NONE AT ALL, JUST US GIRLS, YUP" keo shpouted nervously as she used her headband to make inuyasha float back through the hole and fixed the floor boareds. "WHAT THE..." inuyasha began to shout before keo stuck her hand in his mouth, "  
Grammy wont let me have boys round for sleepovers so shhh" she hissed as she pressed her gem and inuyashas mouth turned into a zip which she shut. "OHHH your soo kawii"  
sango glomped as she hugged miroku bunny forgeting that it was miroku, "Ya know, I like bein a bunny" he nodded suggestively. "SHIPPO TRUTH OR DARE" chichi asked exitedly to the kitsune, "umm judging by what happened to inuyasha, I think i'll go with this dare thingy" the fox answered nervously, "I DARE YOU TO BE MY TEDDY BEAR FOR AAAALLLL TONIGHT" the little girl squeeled as she grabbed the kitsune and hugged him close to her chest, "Hey wheres kirara anyway?"  
sango asked randomly seeing that her kitty was not around, (back in fuedal japan) "Mew?" kirara asked as she looked around for her friends in big form, "Hey baby, wanna get some hot sause smoothies" the dragon from earlyer asked, "Mew mew" kirara nodded as they skipped into the sun set togeher. (Back in our world)  
"I... DONT... WANNA...BE...A...TEDDY...BEAR" sippo squeeked as he was swung around violently by his tail. "Truth or dare keo?" dragon asked calmly, "Dare"  
keo answered, "I dare you to bring seshy here and super glue his and inuyashas hands together so it looks like they is gay, then zip sesshys mouth shut too"  
dragon answered randomly, keo smiled mischeviously and sesshy appered attched to inuyasha with a zip mouth looking shocked and a little sick, "vortex sickness"  
chichi assured, "NUUUUUUU SESSHY, YOU CANT BE GAAAAY, YOU MUST BE MIIINE" keo cried dramaticly as she fell to the ground. "Ohh no, NINE OCLOCK" chichi squeeked as she squeezed shippo so hard he passed out,  
"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" dragon cried as she grabbed inuyashas leg for dear life, "I LOVE YOU SESSHY, REMEMBER MEEE" keo sobbed into sesshomarous leg (who btw had no ide what was happening) "What happens at none o clock?" miroku bunny asked, suddenly the door broke down and keos granny burst in with a chain saw and flamey eyes, "TIME FOR BED" she yelled manicly, suddenly for everyone life went black.  
"Uhhhg my head" kagome groaned as she woke up, "Oh it was all just a horrible nightmare" she smiled sitting up in the forrest floor she knew so well,  
"WAAAAA HELP MEEEE" pink miroku bunny screemed as he hopped away from shippo who by natural instinct wanted to chase him, "oooor mabey not" she sighed passing back out. 


	8. Chapter 8

DRABBLE BOOK - the one-shots that never came to be ... Drabbles by =Keo= and Dragon

Chapter 8 ... how to annoy Jaken 101

Disclaimer: INUYASHA IS DISCLAIMED FROM OUR OWNERSHIP

{A/N: Hi everyone, its me chichi again :(. I know you are all probably disappointed to not see =keo= and dragon still but they are still fighting, dragon wont talk to any of us and =keo= keeps bursting into tears, in history we were in a silent test and she burst out sobbing, it was kinda funny that the teacher was franticly trying to calm her down while we were all staring blankly trying to figure out what was so sad about algebra fractions, poor =keo=... and poor dragon, she doesn t show it but she s hurting too :(. Now there was a review asking if we would work harder at spelling and grammar and stuff, now I will just say for the record, English is my weak point,  
also on the top we all use note pad (seriously, how do you get word and stuff, its really hard to use computers), BUT I will try my bestest for this drabble (*cute determined look),  
and I m sure =keo= and dragon will too when they make up, (P.S. Amai Youkaik, I did wanna try bashing their heads together but they refuse to be in the same room).  
RIGHT, it says in the drabble book that this story (well its more of a list really, not a story) was come up with by dragon and =keo= in French while learning about frogs legs... oookie, weird,  
well anyway, enjoy and review!}

WARNING: randomness and OOC ness!

One day Sesshomarou was very bored and sat in a tree watching Rin poke Jaken with a stick like he had taught her to, "Hmm, this is getting a little old" he thought,  
and seeing as in those times you couldn t just change the channel, he decided to make a list of NEW ways for her to really piss of the little froggy dude.

1. Bash him on the head with his own staff

2. Kick him in the balls

3. Ask him if he has balls

4. Mock him saying that he got beaten up by a human girl

5. Ask him if he s gay

6. Tell him that Sesshomarou (me) will never love him

7. Ask him where babies come from

8. Set him on fire

9. When the fire goes out set him on fire again

10. Ask him what it was like as a tadpole

11. Tie him to a tree and get a hungry eel demon

12. Find a mico and get her to turn him fat

13. Once he is fat, roll him down a hill

14. Whip him and make him build a raft

15. Tie him to the raft and float it down the stream

16. Dunk his head under water and only let him up seconds before drowning

17. Then tell him that frogs breathe under water

18. Force him into your most flowery kimono and high heals and drag him trough a village

19. Tell him he s weak

20. When he objects, push him off a cliff

21. Take a sword and cut him up

22. Use the tensaiga to bring him back, and then cut him up again

23. Make him chase you up a high tree

24. Leave him there

25. Push him off Ahun

26. Fly down and get him, then set him on fire and push him off again

27. Poke him with a sharp sword

28. Set him on fire then poke him with a sharper sword

29. Tell him that he has disgraced me and that I am going to kill him

30. Tell him we are going to France to try the food, and stare at his legs.

"Rin, come here, I have something for you" Sesshomarou called with an evil glint in his eyes! 


	9. Chapter 9

DRABBLE BOOK - the one-shots that never came to be ... Drabbles by =Keo= and Dragon

Chapter 9 ... Small, helpless and ... our responsibility?

Disclaimer: INUYASHA IS DISCLAIMED FROM OUR OWNERSHIP

{Dragon: Hi, we're back! :D.

=Keo=: Yep :), and its all thanks to chichi totally and completely flipping out in PE.

(Flashback... Teacher: Pass the ball to dragon (ok, she didn t call us by our nicknames but still)

Me: NO (*runs past dragon)

Dragon: GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT Me: NO LOSER (*hits dragon in face with ball)

Dragon: (*Hits me in face with fist)

~Fight breaks out~

Chichi: STOOOOP IIIT... (Really loud)

~Everyone turns around~

Chichi: (About to explode) IM SO SICK OF THIS STUPID FIGHTING

Me: (*cowers from angry chichi)

Chichi: APOLAGISE TO DRAGON, =KEO=...

Me: I m sorry (*whimper)

Chichi: Dragon... (*glares at dragon)

Dragon: sorry I guess...

Me: DRAGOOON (*sobs)

Dragon: (*whimper and holds out arms)

Both: (*group hug)

Class: Awwwwwww YAAAAAAAAY

Teacher: STOP MESSING AROUD AND GET TO WORK PASSING THE BALL! :(.

...End flashback)

Dragon: So now we are friends again and are finally getting back to the stories together.

=Keo=: Yes, and lets give a big hand to chichi who worked sooo hard while we were gone (*claps).

Dragon: On with the story :D. (P.s. we came up with this one around four moths ago when my baby cousin was born}

"I don t care, you aint going home yet" Inuyasha complained stubbornly, "Yes I am jerk" Kagome growled, "Maybe you should stay a while longer Kagome" Shippo pleaded,  
"No, Kagome deserves to go back to her world sometimes Shippo" Sango corrected. "I don t care why you wanna go home, you aint ..." Inuyasha stopped mid sentence as his ears began to twitch, "Huh, what s wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked looking around in case of danger, "Crying?" the hanyou mumbled as he looked around trying to pinpoint the source of the sound. "I don t hear anything?" Kagome crossed her arms and scowled, determined that this was a trick to stall her from leaving.  
"Wait here" Inuyasha commanded as he quickly hopped off into the forest leaving his group to stare blankly, ten seconds later he dashed back out again looking slightly nervous. "What is it?" sango asked worriedly, "come see" inuyasha whispered as he hopped slower this time so they could follow, his voice sounded sad, afraid and pained, the gang followed as they were told, expecting a huge demon or something.

The hanyou stopped at a small green bush and parted the leaves, everyone gathered round hearing the sound of soft crying now, a small human baby lay naked in a palm leaf, looked no older than a few months, its face puffy with tears, small lip trembling. "Awwww poor little thing" kagome whispered as she bent down and scooped up the tiny child in her arms, cradling him to her chest, "Its been abandoned"  
miroku whispered solemnly, everyone looked upon the small being as it slowly drifted off to sleep. "Can we keep him kagome, huh huh, can we?" shippo squeaked excitedly,  
"Sorry shippo, I don t think that s a good idea" sango shook her head, "But why? I always wanted a little brother" the kit whimpered, "This baby is far too young to be travelling around on a quest to kill demons" miroku sighed as he patted the kitsune on the back and went to put his other hand on sangos boob, "HENTAI" she hissed as she slapped him.  
"Hey, you ok inuyasha?" kagome asked concernedly realising that he had not said a word in a while, he nodded but stayed silent, never moving his gaze from the baby in the girls arms. "But inuyashas parents abandoned him and he's fine now" shippo smirked hopping onto kagomes shoulder, only to be punched off by the hanyou,  
"They didn t abandon me runt, they died, its a different thing" he growled, although to kagome it sounded a little like he was reassuring himself that.

Suddenly the baby squirmed and let out a small whimper startling everyone, "Shhhhhh, keep it down everyone or he'll wake up" kagome hushed as se rocked the child to and thro.  
"What shall we call him?" shippo asked quietly, "we aren t keeping him shippo" kagome sighed, "But while we are taking care of him then he needs a name" the kit whined, "First we should figure out what we are gonna do with him" miroku pointed out, "We should take it to keades, its human so someone will surely take him in"  
inuyasha growled, still staring at the baby. "Sounds like a plan" kagome smiled as she stroked the Childs head, "I wanna call him 'rosuto', it means lost, the baby is lost from its mommy and daddy so its a good name right?" shippo piped up, kagome anime sweatdropped, "I don t think he's grasped the fact that the baby's been abandoned, not lost"  
she thought with a sigh. "You should call it something cheery like kietsu or kibikibi" miroku suggested, "or something cute like amai or kokoro" sango added.  
"Ohh I like kokoro, that s cute ..." kagome was cut off by inuyasha who whispered something but it caught everyone s attention, "hatsu-tenshi" he turned away to stare into the trees, he group all exchanged looks, "I like it" kagome whispered, "Me two" sango smiled lightly, "Me three" miroku added, "Me four" shippo laughed,  
"Me-ow" kirara mewed as he hopped onto sangos head making the group, all except inuyasha and the baby laugh.

So the group set off back to keades village to find a new home and family for little Hatsu-tenshi. "This little piggy went to market, this little piggy went home, this little piggy went wee wee wee, all the way home" kagome sung in a baby voice as she tickled the small child who gave a giggle in return, "Hey kagome, why was a pig going to the market? did he want to get killed and sold?"  
shippo asked from the basket of her bike, "Uhh, its just a song shippo" the girl shrugged, "And why would the other pig wet its self on its way home? and where did the pigs live? a pigsty isn t really a home is it?" the kit asked, kagome sighed and inuyasha grabbed a sock from her bag and jammed it in the kits mouth, no one except shippo seemed to mind. "Hey inuyasha, hold Hatsu for a minute" kagome commanded as she held out the baby, wanting to tie her shoe, inuyasha went pale and backed away, shaking his head,  
"Why not?" kagome asked confused by his antics, "get someone else to hold it" he whined, "Sango's got her hands full with the hiraksu and miroku is carrying kagomes bag"  
shippo shrugged from the basket, knowing that everyone would object to him carrying the baby, being so small himself. "I I cant take t that thing" inuyasha stuttered, "Why, does the widdle baby scawe you?" shippo teased, resulting in being bashed on the head. "Please inuyasha" kagome sighed as she held the baby further towards him, he took a deep breath and held out his hands to take the child, "Your trembling" kagome pointed out as she carefully placed the baby in his hands.  
He took no notice, he simply shut his eyes, keeping the baby at arms length, almost hyperventilating, "GAAAA" the baby squeaked happily, inuyasha opened one eye a crack to see the happy baby staring him in the eyes.

"Why don t you want to hold the baby?" miroku asked peering at the scene, "I I just don t wanna hurt it,  
this thing is so soft and fragile and m my claws kill demons" he stuttered still not looking fully at the baby, not realising that kagome had finished with her shoe a while ago. "Inuyasha, its ok, look" kagome whispered, inuyasha did what she said and opened his eyes to come face to face with the baby. "You re so small"  
he whispered so quietly that it was barely hear-able, kagome smiled at the calm, lost look on his face. "Da ba ga wuuuu" the baby gurgled as it reached out and put its tiny hand on the hanyous cheek, inuyasha s eyes widened, but then softened into a content smile, "hi to you to whelp" he answered, everyone else just watched in silence, knowing this was probably the only time they would ever see inuyasha act the way he was now. Suddenly the baby s other hand shot out and grabbed the boys ear and began to pull it,  
"WAAAAH get this thing offa me" he growled as the baby laughed its little head off. Kagome sighed and carefully took hatsu from the hanyou shaking her head,  
"Ya know inuyasha, I think he likes you" kagome smiled sweetly, "Feh" inuyasha grumbled as he turned around, but kagome was sure she saw a little smile.

The group walked for another hour or so until the came to a lake where they came across the sound of crying once more. "Its coming from over here" inuyasha pointed to a large rock, the group wandered silently over and found a young woman sobbing into the chest of a young man, "Its all my fault" she wailed, "No honey, its not your fault" the man sighed sadly as he cradled her to his chest. "Excuse me, are you ok?" kagome asked coming out from behind the rock, "No, I m afraid we had a terrible run in with a demon and..." the man began to sound choked up and paused for a moment to stop his tears from falling, "It took our son" he cried.  
The woman stopped crying for a moment to look up at the group, ignoring the fact that she was surrounded by demons, a half demon, a demon slayer, a monk and an oddly dressed mico, she focused on the baby in the micos hands. "Karrimassu!" the woman cried as she promptly stood up, the baby gave an exited gurgled squeak,  
"MA MA MA MA MA" it squealed, "YOU FOUND HIM" the woman sobbed as she grabbed hold of kagome and hugged her for all it was worth, "You mean he s your baby?  
HEY that means he wasn t abandoned after all!" shippo cheered, kagome carefully handed the baby to the young woman who gave a wet sniffle and hugged the infant to her chest, "Thank you soo much, if there s ANYTHING we can do to repay you?" the man held his hands over his heart,  
immediately recognising the baby as his own. "Well..." miroku began before sango took the sock shippo spat out a while ago and stuck it in the monks mouth,  
"You don t need to repay us, we are just glad he has a family after all" kagome smiled as they all turned to leave.

Just as they were disappearing a sound caught their attention, "INU" the baby squealed as it held its arms out towards the hanyou,  
inuyasha stared sadly at the baby, "bye kid" he called softly as he waved his hand, "BU INU" the baby squealed, inuyasha clenched his fists turned around with a deep breath to leave once more. "Seems you have a fan inuyasha" miroku laughed once the group were back on their journey,  
"Shut it miroku" inuyasha growled, but not angrily, more in a sad tone, "I didn t know he was so good with babies" shippo laughed as he jumped on sangos shoulder,  
"Shut up" inuyasha growled again, a little annoyed this time, "Don t be stubborn just because you miss the baby, you and kagome can have one soon I m sure"  
miroku laughed, Kagome and Inuyasha stopped and started to almost choke and go red, sango, miroku and shippo just laughed knowing it was all just an act for those two. 


	10. Chapter 10

DRABBLE BOOK - the one-shots that never came to be ... Drabbles by =Keo= and Dragon

Chapter 10 ... my secret hero

Disclaimer: INUYASHA IS DISCLAIMED FROM OUR OWNERSHIP

{Dragon: hi everyone ^_^.

=keo=: Yo dudes, what up? Guess what, dragon has a hypothesis to what anime and manga means to people.

Dragon: yes, after hours and hours of thinking (or fifty minutes in maths when I was bored -_-) I had a thought, ya know in anime and manga people always seem to start with a normal life and then something happens and its changed forever (like Kagome falling through the well in Inuyasha, Ichigo from Tokyo mew mew getting turned into a cat or that girl from fruits basket [who's name escapes me _ ] who stumbles across the secret of the people who turn into animals), well my thoughts are that everybody wants to be different, to have a secret or achieve something amazing, but most of us cant, so we watch anime and read manga to see what it would be like,  
I dunno though, its just a random thought -_-.

=Keo=: Just a random thing to think about to start your day :D.

Dragon: Aaaannyway, SORRY we haven t updated in sooo long, we have been trying to find =keo= a pen pal for our geography project, ya see, I have a pen pal already and chichi just got one (hers is in Japan, but me and chichi speaks Japanese so we can understand them) BUT =keo= needs to find a pen pal still and we have had no luck so far -_-.

=Keo=: PLEASE, if anyone wants to be my pen pal (even if its just for a week) or knows anyone who will be my pen pal, please say so, preferable someone who speaks English,  
is about 14 (maybe a little older or younger) and maybe someone who likes Inuyasha as much as we do ^_^ (*looks hopeful).

Dragon: Anyway, we came up with this when we were wandering though the park (its more of a forest but its called the park) and chichi picked up a giant stick pretending it was tetsaiga and swinging it around yelling wind scar, then a group of people from out school walked by and began laughing like crazy, omg chichi went so red XD lol.

=Keo=: On with the story :D.}

"They have been gone for three hours" Shippo sighed miserable as he slouched on the lip of the well, Inuyasha had one back to collect Kagome ages ago leaving poor Shippo alone to wait while Sango and Miroku were off slaying a demon in another village. "I m sooo bored, bored bored bored, boredy bored bored boooored"  
the kit sung as he turned to lay on his back. Suddenly he spotted a big stick perched near a tree, it was thin at one end and fat at the other and had to be at least three times the kits size. Shippo hopped off the well and went to go see, "This looks a little like tetsaiga in big form" he mumbled picking up the stick,  
he looked down at the ground beside it, there was a small pile of white coloured leaves, Shippo giggled as a thought of a game came to mind. Carefully Shippo slipped two of the leaves into his hair to look like ears, then he lifted his big stick up by the thin end, proud with his work the kit ran over to a near by stream and took a look in it, "Heheheh, I look like Inuyasha now" he giggled falling over. "This will be fun" he grinned as he got out his crayons and began scribbling ugly faces on all the trees at such a fast rate that a speed artist would be put to shame, "Right, ready to go" Shippo smirked as he swung around to make sure no-  
one was watching. Lifting his 'sword' above his head with difficulty, the kit faced one of his tree demons, "WIND SCAR" he cried as he hopped into the air and swung his stick down next to the tree, to his delight the dust on the ground scattered making it look as if he had done the attack. "midio zangushu" he laughed as he smashed the stick near another tree, "DIE DEMONS DIE" the kid fox laughed as he ran round smashing his 'sword' into various trees with faces, not really doing any damage.  
"Wind scar, wind scar, wind sca..." Shippo stopped playing as he heard laughter from behind him, slowly turning around, he was horrified to find Inuyasha and Kagome laughing at his antics. "WAAAH its not what it looks like, h honest" the kit stuttered embarrassedly going bright red, "Looks like you have a fan Inuyasha"  
Kagome laughed a she fell into the hanyous arms in fits of giggles.


	11. Chapter 11

DRABBLE BOOK - the one-shots that never came to be ... Drabbles by =Keo= and Dragon

Chapter 11 ... Wolves Vs Doggies

Disclaimer: INUYASHA IS DISCLAIMED FROM OUR OWNERSHIP

{Dragon: HIYA everyone :).  
=Keo=: HI PPLS and welcome to drabble the eleventh Chichi: HI :D Dragon: O_o =Keo=: o_0 Dragon: When did you get here?  
Chichi: ... Not important.  
=Keo=: oooookkie.  
Chichi: Anyway, I came up with this drabble when =keo= and dragon were fighting last week (I glued it over the story they wrote about Shippo being gay, THEY WILL NEVER WRITE THAT, MY WIDDLE SHIPPO IS NOT GAY :(.  
Dragon: -_-... yah, Anyway, this is what chichi wrote, it is based on me and =keo= fighting, its pretty random XD.  
=Keo=: ENJOY :D!}

"Here we go again" Shippo sighed as he slumped down in Kagomes bike basket. Koga had just arrived on another attempt to steel Kagome s heart, Kagome had been friendly, Inuyasha had totally lost it and flipped out and it had resulted in yet another stupid petty argument between the wolf and the dog, YUP, just a normal day.  
Inuyasha: Get outta here you stupid wolf

Koga: How dare you call ME stupid ya mangy mutt

Inuyasha: ME mangy, have YOU never looked in a mirror

Koga: I live in a damn cave, where would I get a mirror idiot

Inuyasha: No, YOU live in a pigsty, like the pile of slop you are

Koga: Well if I live in a pigsty then you must live in ... an elephants butt

Inuyasha: 0_o THAT DOESNT EVEN MAKE SENCE

Koga: Yes it does, you just don t have a brain to figure what it means jackass

Inuyasha: I do have a brain, its you that's as smart as a plank of wood

Koga: HAH, even planks of wood are smarter than you!

Inuyasha: Also, what s with that STUPID skirt, stupid cross dressing freak

Koga: IT IS NOT A SKIRT... it s a pelt. AND ANYWAY, YOU'RE the one wearing a pink jumpsuit

Inuyasha: IT S NOT A JUMPSUIT, it s a shirt and pants, AND ITS NOT PINK!

Koga: IT SO IS PINK!

Miroku: Yah, I have to agree here, it does look kinda pink

Inuyasha: *Thumps Miroku on the head

Miroku: *passes out from bump

Koga: Always picking on weaker people because you know you yourself are WAAY to weak to ACCTULY defeat a REAL demon

Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL, I defeat demons every damn day, YOU'RE the weakling

Koga: IM NOT WEAK, you're the stupid half breed, no one likes a HALF BREED

Inuyasha: Well I have way more friends than you

Koga: Ohhh de puppy has some widdle fwiends to play wif

Inuyasha: SHUT UP I AINT A BABY

Koga: Well you act like a baby, sound like a baby, and stink like a baby s BUTT

Inuyasha: You think I smell!, Can you not smell your own repulsive stench you dirty wolf?

Koga: HAH, I think MY nose is probably WAAAAY more powerful than YOUR half breed nose so I will be the judge of who stinks... AND ITS YOU

Ginta: Well Koga, I mean no disrespect or anything but you probably could use a bath

Koga: *Kicks Ginta in head

Ginta: *Passes out from blow

Inuyasha: Why would Kagome ever wanna go out with an idiot wolf who smells like a trash can

Koga: Ok number 1, what the hell's a trash can? And number 2, WHY WOULD SHE WANNA GO OUT WITH A HALF BREED LIKE YOU!

Inuyasha: ALRIGHT, we damn get that I m a half demon, geez, AND I AINT GOIN OUT WITH KAGOME /

Koga: Then why are you trying to stop me from claiming her you dog turd

Inuyasha: I AINT, but she aint gonna be 'claimed' by anyone, ESPESIALY A MANGY WOLF LIKE YOU

Koga: I AINT MANGY, YOU ARE!  
Inuyasha: NO YOU

Koga: NO YOU

Inuyasha: NO YOU

Kagome: ... -_- do they ever cool down? *sigh

Everyone (exept Inu and Koga): *Anime sweatdrop 


	12. Chapter 12

DRABBLE BOOK - the one-shots that never came to be ... Drabbles by =Keo= and Dragon

Chapter 12 ... Inuyasha Vs the washing machine

Disclaimer: INUYASHA IS DISCLAIMED FROM OUR OWNERSHIP

{Dragon: Hey dudes ^_^.  
=Keo=: HI :D.

Dragon: This chapter was come up with by senri and ryerye at the group meeting four months ago.

=Keo=: Our group meetings consist of eating cookies and drinking milk in a very business like way, talking about school stuff, fanfics, Christmas, puppies,  
and stuff like that, then reading Inuyasha comics (dragon owns them all so we are trying to read them all, there are hundreds), then drawing, bribing chichi and dragon to do me, ryerye and senris homework s, then we finally plan our random week and go home (or sleepover, it depends).

Dragon: Yah, senri and ryerye came up with this while reading one of the issues and we all voted that Inuyashas costume DOES look pink on the cover, we wondered why...

=Keo=: ...and that s how this drabble was born as drabble 12 in the great book of drabbles (*bows to book)

Dragon: -_-', Anyway, ENJOY AND REVEIW!}

"Say Kagome, what is this thing?" Inuyasha asked as he sat in a very dog-like position watching the washing machine spin. After battling a slimy demon the group had been covered with sludge and being near the well, Kagome had decided to go home to wash, and being Inuyasha, the hanyou had followed her to drag her back. "It s a washing machine,  
it washes clothes" Kagome muttered as she leaned on the dryer, "How?" he asked as he tore his gaze from the spinning machine to the slime covered girl. "It just does ok, anyway, mom already put the weeks clothes in there so we have to wait before I can put mine in" she sighed, Inuyasha groaned and wiped sludge from his haori,  
"I can wash yours too is you want" Kagome offered, "feh" the hanyou crossed his arms, secretly desperately wanting to get clean as the stench was making him nauseous.  
"I'll take that as a yes" Kagome shook her head as she went to fetch some clothes for them both. "Put this on in here and I will change in the other room and don t you dare peek or I will sit you till you cant stand on your own" Kagome called from the top of the cellar stairs as she through down some clothes for the boy, only noticing her mistake as she finished the sentence and he crashed to the ground, "Sorry" she called as she left. "Stupid wench" he growled as he picked himself up and grabbed the clothes, "Stupid weird future clothes" he grumbled as he got changed. "OK, I m coming down" Kagome called a few moments later as she clunked down the stairs,  
"Kagome, is this all?" he asked feeling awkward, Kagome looked him up and down in jeans and a t-shirt, "Ohh yeah, I forgot in feudal times men always wore over shirts,  
in our time you can just wear a t-shirt" the girl reassured, he didn t look anymore comfy though. "I'll get you a jumper, you load these clothes into the wash,  
put in the washing powder and press that button" she explained as she walked back up the stairs again. Inuyasha did as he was told and loaded the clothes into the one washing machine, he picked up the washing powder giving it a sniff which made it go all up his nose making him sneeze, he then growled and tipped some of it in,  
then he pressed the button just in time to see the mico throw a jumper in his direction from the top of the stairs as she came down, he caught it skilfully.  
The two teenagers sat around in the cellar for a while, chatting randomly about demons and their friends, "Did you see the other day when Miroku grabbed Sangos ass after that battle when she was stressed", "Yah, man it was hilarious when she grabbed Shippo by the tail and started beatin the monk with him",  
"Inuyasha don t be mean, that wasn t funny for poor Shippo", "was hilarious for me though". Suddenly a panicked thought came to Kagomes mind, "Inuyasha, you DID put the clothes in separate washes didn t you?" she asked nervously as she stood up, "separate washes?" he shrugged, "AHHHHH" the mico cried as she ran over to the washer and pulled the door open making all the water spill out. "What s wrong wench?" the hanyou growled not really caring, "My school shirt has white dye in it and it runs in the wash if you mix it with other clothes" the girl replied nervously as she scrabbled through the clothes. Inuyasha cracked open one eye, "What does that mean?" he asked wearily, the girl didn t answer, she just pulled out his outfit which was now looking rather pink, his eyes grew three times the size,  
"I I Its its PINK!" he cried his eye twitching, a horrified look on his face. "I m sorry, I m sorry, ohh god I m soo sorry" the girl apologised as the boy grew to look more and more freaked out, "But you can fix it right, with your futurey stuff RIGHT?" he pleaded, the girl looked sheepish. "What s with the pink Inuyasha?"  
Shippo laughed as the hanyou and the mico climbed out the well the next day, Kagome ran her hands over her neck to signal him tom stop, "I must say my friend,  
I never imagined you to be the cross dressing type" Miroku mocked ignoring the fact that the hanyous face was bright red and that he almost had steam coming from his ears.  
"Hi guys... uh, isn t pink a girls colour Inuyasha?" Sango confused as she entered the clearing. At this the hanyou snapped, flexing his claws he started growling threateningly,  
"Run" he hissed, "yup, just another day" Shippo laughed as the hanyou in pink began chasing them angrily. 


	13. Chapter 13

DRABBLE BOOK - the one-shots that never came to be ... Drabbles by =Keo= and Dragon

Chapter 13 ... I hate story time

Disclaimer: INUYASHA IS DISCLAIMED FROM OUR OWNERSHIP

{=Keo=: HIYAS, Ima writing this on my own today cos dragon cant come round cos she got gronded by her mom for being seen kissing senri on the head (LOL XD super strick parents).  
Anyway it says in the all powerfull drabble book (*bows to book) that this chapter was invented when dragon and chichi went to help out at the library and had to read books to kids, I sure hope this didnt happen to them really XD.  
ENJOY AND PLEEEEASE REVEIW!}

P.S. IMPORTANT... Im really really really sorry that this chapter is so badly spelt and bad grammer and stuff, its just that I just got word on my computer for the last few chapters but it Just crashed and I'm writing this opn notepad, MY APPOLIGIES!, I will make it up to you I promice!

It was a horrid stormy night in fuedal japan, the sort of freezing weather that made even inuyasha shiver and the group had taken shelter in an old abandoned hut.  
"Kagome I'm cold" shippo complined as he wrung the water out of his jacket, inuyasha bopped him on the head, "demons dont get cold runt" he grumbled as he shook like a dog,  
"I dont care about demon morals, Im cold" the kit pouted. "here shippo" Miroku smiled as he handed the kit his robes which amazingly were dry, "thanks" the child grinned snuggling up in the warm fabric. "What an awfull evening" kagome sighed as she looked out from the window glumly, "kagome, read me a story" Shippo asked cutely,  
"but I have told you all the storys that I know shippo" the mico sighed as she turned around and flopped down with everyone else. "But I cant sleep without a story"  
the kid whined, "Stupid brat, she doesnt have to read you a story, you aint a baby" Inuyasha growled at the fox, Shippo stuck his toung out and quickly hopped into kagomes lap for safety. "It would be a way to pass the time, a nice fairy tale" sango smiled warmly, "Well sango, would you like to start your own fairy tale?"  
miroku asked pervily as his hand slipped up her thighs, "HENTAI", 'SMACK', "oww". "Sorry guys, I dont know any new storys, I could start explaining movies but I dont think you guys would understand, what if one of you tells a story?" the short skirted mico asked as she hugged her kitsune. "Well I know a few storys about a hansome prince and a beautifull young lady where they..." miroku never finished as sango knocked him uncontious, "I dont know an good storys either, how about you shippo?" the slayer asked putting away her boomerang. "But I wanna here a story, not tell one" the fox cub whined, everyones eyes then went to Inuyasha who tryed to scoot away but got stopped by kagomes small hand, "please" she whispered giving him puppy eyes (and what dog can resist puppy eyes). "Fine" he sighed boredly slouching closer to the fire, everyone stared at him expectantly like a bunch of little kids awating story time. "This ones called 'The slave that became a prince"  
he coughed uncomfertablely feeling akward being stared at so intensly. "Once apon a time there was a large village, the village was run by the rich and powerfull and the poor or different became slaves to the people. There was this one slave called uhh... Yasha" the boy started. "Hey inuyasha, thats just like your name" Shippo squeeked,  
Inuyasha hit him on the head, "Dont interupt shippo" sango hushed. "So anyway, Yasha was a slave along with many others under the power of the evil leader of the village who controlled everything called uhh... raku. So Raku made all the slaves work all day long and treated them like dirt and stuff and one day Yasha escaped the village and ran away.  
Well he ran and ran for a long time, easly escaping the slow human gaurds, untill he found another village." the hanyou continued. "Was Yasha a demon?" kagome asked, "uhh no"  
Inuyasha coughed looking away, "But you said he out ran the slow HUMAN gaurds" the mico reminded, Inuyasha splutteder, "Uhh he was a half demon" he shrugged,  
the group extganged glances but looked back signaling for him to carry on. "So Yasha wandered into the village to ask for food or water and stuff but the villagers shunned him and told him he wasnt welcome, he was just about to leave when a beautifull princess stopped him. The princess ruled the village and said that the half demon slave could stay there, Yasha was very gratefull and promiced the princess that he would always protect her from harm in return. While things were peacefull there though, Raku from the previous village was really mad because one of his slaves had escaped, so he decided to play an evil trick on him to get him back.".  
"Hey Inuyasha, what was the princesses name?" miroku asked looking thoughtfull, "Uhh her name was kyo" the hanyou answered sheepishly, "Are you seeing da ja vou this story or is it just me?" shppo whispered to sango, she gave a agreeing nod and inuyasha caryed on. "So yeah, Raku sent out an evil demon slave to transform into the princess Kyo and trick Yasha. The demon came to the village in discuise and set the villagers to kill the half demon slave saying he was evil, it then told Yasha that he was no longer welcome and that he was worthless and stupid and stuff and tryed to kill him. So Yasha fought back and ended up killing the real princess, but before she died she put the slave under a cur... magic spell that made him sleep for fif... one hundred years. But then one hundred years later the princessed rencar... twin sister who had been traveling along way away came to the village, her sister was the most beautifull princess arouns, her name was uhh..." Inuyasha went red realising what he was saying. "Well Inuyasha, her name was?" Miroku teased, "Umm her name was Gome" he looked away embarressedly,  
"Hey just like KAgome" shippo piped up only to be hit in the head by a rock throwen b the hanyou, "carry on Inuyasha" kagome pushed, so into the story that she didnt agnolage anything else. "So the princess Gome retered to the village and the first thing she saw was the slave under a spell. Taking pitty on the poor slave,  
the girl relesed him, but Yasha thought she was the princess because they were twins and he attacked her. Then the old witch from the village called treade put another spell on the half demon so that the princess had controll over him. Then the old which explained what had happened with Raku and the spell to Yasha and he stopped being mad at Gome. Feeling bad about Kyo's death by himself, the slave swore on his own life that he would protect Gome no matter what and never leave her side.  
So Gome and Yasha went off in search of Raku to destroy him and free the slaves, on their journys they met an abandoned fox servent, a perverted buddah and a village protector and they all traveled together and became friends on their search and..." he was yet again interupted. "What were the names of their friends?"  
sango asked, "Uhh, the fox servent was called po, the buddah was called roku and the protector was called yango" Inuyasha answered not looking at you, everyone snickered silently but signaled for him to carry on. "So uhh the group of friends battled their way through lots of evil demons and stuff and eventuly found Raku, then there was a giant battle, it was long and hard and everyone in the little group grew tired but the evil hanyou Raku was proving hard to beat. The group grew weiry and weak from fighting for days and almost thought of giving up but in their hearts they knew that they had to keep going for the sake of the slaves.". "Well, what happened, did they win?"  
kagome asked as she absently leaned on inuyashas sholder, "Of course they won wench" he rolled his eyes, "then what happened?" miroku asked leaning closer.  
"Well the group all worked together and Raku was no match for them as a team so they won and the slaves were free. Then the buddah and the protector fell in love and started a faimly, the fox grew up to be a stong warrior, the slave and the princess had already fallen secretly in love and decided then to get marryed and rule over the village rather than Raku, they treated everyone right and stuff. Then we all lived happly ever after" Inuyasha finished with a smirk, everyoen stared at him skepticly for a while, it took a few moments before the hanyou realised what he had said and he clasped his clawed hands over his mouth. "So I suppose thats a true story than Inuyasha?"  
miroku grinned mockingly, "This is why I dont tell storys" Inuyasha grumbled to himself as the group began asking aquard questions.


	14. Chapter 14

DRABBLE BOOK - the one-shots that never came to be ... Drabbles by =Keo= and Dragon

Chapter 14 ... Come on in, its fun to swim!

Disclaimer: INUYASHA IS DISCLAIMED FROM OUR OWNERSHIP

{A/N: Dragon: Hi guys :).  
=Keo=: HI, today is another one of those days where I am typing, because dragon broke seven of her fingers :D!  
Dragon: _ judo gradeing... I have a concussion, seven broken fingers and a sprained ankle and I didnt even pass to brown belt :(.  
=Keo=: ANYWAY here is number fourteen in our drabbles book, hope you enjoy!  
Dragon: This is not going by the anime or manga BTW because I know there are episodes where he does swim, this is just random, soz :D!  
=Keo=: We came up with this one in swimming class at school becasue Chichi cant swim and she wears floties, armbands and a rubber ring, its funny XD.  
Dragon: Please read and REVEIW!}

Kagome gasped for air as she sprung herself up from the warm water of the lake, she had brought swimsuits for everyone when she went back to her time last,  
although before hand it had been aquward getting everyone s sizes. Now the group were all having a fun day off in the lake by the village, well all the group except a certain inu hanyou who refused and sat in a low branch above the water. "Come on Inuyasha, swimming is fun" shippo laughed as he hopped out of the water onto the same branch as the hanyou, "I wouldn t be seen dead in that, and I don t see what s fun about splashing around in water like a stupid fish" Inuyasha grumped pointing at the swim trunks Kagome had left on the bank for him, then at his friends in the water. "You cant say its not fun if you haven t tried it Inuyasha"  
Sango called, just then Miroku dived down into the deep water under the slayer and grabbed her butt, "HENTAI" Sango screamed as she turned to punch the monk, but she missed seeing as he was under water and tripped over, Kagome could not help but laugh at their antics. "Come on Inuyasha, come swim with us" kagome pleaded as she looked up at him with puppy eyes,  
"I said NO wench" he growled, "SIT BOY" the mico yelled with a smirk, "WAAAAH" the hanyou cried as the branch he was sitting on broke and he face planted into the deep, murky, lake water. Inuyasha came up spluttering after a few seconds splashing around like an idiot, and then he went back under. Kagomes eyes grew wide as she saw him start drowning, "INUYASHA" she cried as she dove down and pulled him to shore by his arm. He climbed soggly out of the lake on all fours and coughed up water before laying on his back, "BITCH" he yelled angrily although Kagome swore she heard a hint of fear in his voice. "Ohh so you cant swim! That s why you wouldn t come in the water with us!" Miroku concluded, "Ya just figuring that out now Miroku" Sango anime sweatdropped. "I m sooo sorry Inuyasha, I had no idea" Kagome apologised, tears forming on her eyes, "Don t damn cry wench" he growled coughing up the last of the water. "How about we teach you to swim?" Miroku asked,  
Inuyasha scowled at him, "Then you can be my water wingman" the monk finished with a hentai grin, everyone face palmed. "Its not a bad idea though, learning to swim is very useful" Sango smiled warmly, "Feh, I don t need your help with anything" Inuyasha growled growing slightly pink at the thought that his friends had just seen his goofily drown. "Come on Inuyasha, don t be so stubborn, we can help, and you never know when it could come in handy, what is a fish demon has a jewel shard?" Kagome smirked,  
...Fine whatever" he growled unhappily after a few minutes, "YAAAY, can you teach me to Kagome?" Shippo asked as he climbed out of the water with his floats and rubber ring,  
"Sure, lets go!" Kagome grinned as she led the group to shallower water. "This is mortifying" Inuyasha complained as he stood waste high in water wearing only red swimming trunks (A/N: Stop the drooling Inuyasha fan girls _ ). "Yaaay, learning to swiiim learning to swiiim" Shippo sung cutely wearing his ducky swim shorts and dinosaur arm bands, Inuyasha bumped him on the noggin, "Shut it kit". "Now you guys, just kick your legs and arms while taking your feet off the ground"  
Kagome instructed, Shippo who s feet didn t touch the ground anyway kicked franticly and began moving in a strait line, "LOOK KAGOME I'M SWIMMING" he cried excitedly, "Great Shippo but watch out for the..." kagome began before she was interrupted by a large crash, "...rocks". "You try it Inuyasha" Sango stared at him as Kagome went so save the now drowning Shippo, the hanyou growled embarrassedly but all the same he lay on his front keeping himself on top of the water by pushing one arm on the bottom, then started aquwardly doggy paddling badly, he then lifted his arm nervously expecting to swim like Shippo, but he sunk like a rock.  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku called as he swam over to the hanyou, Inuyasha stood up now covered in the mud from the bottom of the lake, wiping it from his eyes with his clawed hand, "Stupid lake" he grumbled spitting out pond slime, Sango and Miroku burst out laughing at how funny he looked covered in mud. "Its not so bad Inuyasha,  
you'll learn when you get older" Shippo teased as he swum in circles around the hanyou who was now wearing the kits dinosaur armbands and stripy rubber ring, "Shut it fox or I'll make you drown" he scowled furiously. 


	15. Chapter 15

DRABBLE BOOK - the one-shots that never came to be ... Drabbles by =Keo= and Dragon

Drabble 15 ... Big sister Imaimashii

Disclaimer: We dont own it and if you are reading this then you probably dont either!

{Dragon: Hiya guys, we havent writen anything in ages but its because me and chichi and ryerye are typing up a really really long one-shot that was the first thing we ever came up with and it's taking forever because ryerye types so slowly!

=Keo=: (*eye twitches).

Dragon: ohh dont mind her, she is stressed because her granny has gone for a weekend in london and left =keo= to be baby sitsitted by her big sis who is visiting from new york, =keo= does not like her siblings!

=keo=: ...why god why, a perfect weekend ruined by the worlds most annoying brat -_-.

Dragon: This drabble was came up with last month when the same thing happened, it reflects =keo=s horrid weekends being babysitted!

=Keo=: enjoy my misery :(, and please reveiw this time :)!}

NOTE: for any of the older of the following readers, here is a prankster dictionary, wedgie = pulling someones underwear up hard so it is painfull, faceplant = falling flat on your face,  
wet willy = sucking your finger and jamming it in someones ear, noogie = rubbing your fist painfully into someones head, high five = smacking your hand into someone elses hand to show friendship or an understanding.

Kagome let out a tired sigh as she reached the bottom of everyones faverout well in fuedal japan, "Inuyasha, I know you're up there, either help me with my bag or say some mean comment and brace for impact" she called up. As expected, Inuyasha hopped down the well with an irritated growl and scooped up the girl and her bag, hopped back out of the well and placed her on the ground carefully, "Bout time too wench" he growled crossing his arms. "Well I'm sorry that I had important tests and family issues to deal with" the girl snapped, "Well that stuff isnt important" Inuyasha snapped back as he glared at her and stuffed his hands in his sleves.  
"Well they are important to me jerk, why dont you just stop snapping at me all the time and go chew on a bone or something" Kagome stuck her nose in the air and began walking slowly towards the village, "HEY DONT TREAT ME LIKE A DOG" Inuyasha yelled. "But yashy, you are a dog" called a cheerfull voice from seemingly no-where, Kagome turned around franticly trying to find the voice but Inuyasha froze, his eye started twitching as he recognised the voice, "Imaimashii" he growled.

"YASHYY"  
yelled a girl as she appered from no-where behind Inuyasha giving him a wedgie, Inuyasha yelped and faceplanted. The girl was about Kagome's height, she had long silver hair like Inuyasha's but it was in two scruffy pigtails, she had claws and fangs and on top of her head lay two fluffy dog ears, she wore a long pink kimono covered in red and white koi fish and flowers and apon her forehead was a cresant moon just like sesshomarous exept it faced left insted of right. "Ohhh, I see you found a girl friend yashy, she's cute, to good for you brat boy" the half demon girl laughed, "Why are you here Imaimashii?" Inuyasha growled as he stood up and ajusted his pants, "Who...?" Kagome asked blankly as she stared skepticly at the scene. The girl disapered and re-appered in front of Kagome grabbing both her hands, "I'm Imaimashii, nice to meet you, you must be yashy's girl friend right?" she squeeked as she jumped up and down, Kagome looked over the girls sholder at Inuyasha, both of them looking red and kagome looking more confused that ever, so Inuyasha decided to explain.

"She aint my girl friend Imaimashii, and Kagome, this is Imaimashii, my sister" he growled, shivering a little at the word sister. Kagome's eyes widened a little as she stared into the big golden eyes of the half demon girl in front of her, "Sister?" she thought suprisedly. "If she isnt your woman, then why are you with her?" Imaimashii asked as she disappered again and appered nose to nose with her brother, "uhh, she's my... jewel shard detector" Inuyasha shrugged nervously. "How come you never mentioned having a sister Inuyasha?"  
Kagome asked still in mild shock, "Go away Imaimashii" Inuyasha snarled ignoring Kagome, "Aww, so mean, you never even mentioned me to your little friend here"  
the hanyou girl teased as she appered behind him again and put him in a head lock under her arm. "Well who's this fine young lady" Miroku asked suggestively as he creeped up behind Imaimashii, "Touch me and you're a dead man" the hanyou girl hissed as she turned around and glared at the monk, Inuyasha's head still trapped under her arm, "Apparently this is Inuyasha's sister" Kagome sighed still confused by the whole thing. "Older sister actualy, yashy is my little bro, last time I saw him he was in diapers" the half demon girl laughed as she gave her brother a noogie, "I was thirteen bitch" he snarled trying to pull out of the head lock,  
"yah, and your point?" Imaimashii laughed, "LEMMI GO" he whined trying to punch her. Miroku and Kagome just stood and watched blankly for a while at the odd scene taking place in front of them, "Umm would you like to come and have tea with us?" Kagome asked after a while in hope of saving her friend, "SURE" Imaimashii grinned as she let go of Inuyasha and dashed over to kagome and Miroku taking their hands, "LETS GO" she commanded exitedly.

"So you are Inuyasha's sister?"  
Sango asked, "I didnt even know he had a sister" Shippo added, "Yup, I am Lady Imaimashii of the eastern lands, who are you friendly people?" Imaimashi asked,  
"Im Shippo and I'm a fox demon" Shippo pipped up, "My name is Sango, it is a pleasure to meet you" Sango smiled taking a sip of her tea. Inuyasha sat sulking in the corner of the room, Keade was making more tea and everyone else was happly conversing with this mysterious half demon girl. "So you are all Yashy's little friends, how cute"  
Imaimashii giggled as she picked up kirara by one of her tails, "WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT" Inuyasha demanded angrly from over where he was sitting, "Calling you what Yashy?" the girl laughed sticking her toung out playfully. "So are you like his half sister like sesshomarou's his half brother" Kagome asked as she put down her cup of tea, suddenly Imaimashii dropped her cup and began trembling, "S s sesshomarou..." she whispered horrifiedly, "He aint here wench, stop bein such a baby"  
Inuyasha called rudely, Imaimashii began to calmdown a little but didnt compleatly stop trembling, "NEVER compair me to that EVIL BASTARD" she yelled as she picked up the peices of her broken cup.

"She has a history with sesshomarou, anyway, she is my real sister, both our parents were the same" Inuyasha sighed as he stopped pouting and joined the circle around the fire. "How come you never mentioned her before?" Shippo asked from where he was perched on Kagome's sholder, "I presumed she was dead, but she is a bitch and there is no reason to mention her anyway" the boy hanyou growled, "Well no need to be mean" Imaimashi snapped as she grabbed mirokus tea and poared it into her brothers lap making him flinch and shiver, "DONT DO THAT" he yelled, the girl hanyou and Shippo burst out laughing while everyone else tryed to calm Inuyasha down before he unleshed a wind scar on the poor annoying girl. "Anyway, as you know my name is Imaimashi and I am the ruler of the eastern lands..." Imaimashi beagn as she pointed to the moon on her head, "I'm a half demon too like my brother but I am five years older than him and waaay stonger..." she continued before Inuyasha interupted her,  
"YOU AINT STRONGER THAN ME YOU GIRL" He snapped.

"Hush yashy, the grown ups are talking" Imaimashi mocked with a goofy grin that made the vain in Inuyasha's head almost expload. "So as I was saying, We grew up together untill I was eighteen and he was thirteen, mom died, dad died, so I left home to find a new life,  
I offered to take Yashy but he didnt wanna go with me, I cant imagen why..." She shrugged, "ohh mabey because YOU ARE A TOTAL JERK" Inuyasha yelled. "Hey,  
If you rule the eastern lands and sesshomarou rules the western lands then what does Inuyasha rule?" Shippo asked, "Nothing, dad said he was too youg at the time to own anything, beside, he loved me best" Imaimashii smirked, "DID NOT" Inuyasha yelled, "Did too" Imaimashii stuck her toung out, "Did not", "did too", "did not",  
"Did too". "Its like watching four year olds" Sango sighed, "This girl is soo cool, can she come with us?" Shippo asked exitedly, "No shippo, she has a whole land to rule, I dont think she would have the time" Miroku shook his head. "Did not", "did too", "did not", "did not", "did too... DAMN IT", "hahahaha I win"  
Imaimashii laughed as she licked her finger and gave her brother a wet willy making him shiver and punch her.

"Well it was great meeting you Imaimashii but we really need to get on with or mission" Miroku announced in an attemp to save his friend, "OHH THAT REMINDS ME..." the half demon girl stated as she stood up and closed her eyes while chanting something, everyone stared at her and blinked twice and watched while she caungered a cloud of smoke, then POOF it turned into a scrole. "How'ed you do that?" Inuyasha asked blankly, "Ohh I'm a Mico now as well" the sister answered as she put her hand up and Kagome high fived it.  
"I was given this by mom, she said to give it to you when you turned fifteen" the girl shruged, "IM 18 DUMBASS" he roared, "inside voices yashy" Imaimashii hushed making her brother more angry, "Anyway, it says ' Dear Inuyasha, my son, now you are all growen up I want you to know that life is... Bla bla bal, get to the point... AH HA, Inuyasha, you are the only one who can save them all, hurry my son, live long and work hard, I know you are destined for greatness, THE END"  
Imaimashii read, "GIMMI THAT" Inuyasha snapped as he grabbed the letter and began to read, "It says that I'm supposed to kill Nakaru, but how did she know about nakaru?"  
the boy wondered as he rolled up the scrolls and stuffed them in his top.

"ANYWAY, that was the reason I came to visit so I should be off" Imaimashii shrugged with a smile as she began to leave, "It was nice meeting you" Kagome bowed, "Yeah, I have never met a girl that can beat up Inuyasha like that" Shippo laughed before being punched in the head by the angry Inu hanyou boy, "It was a pleasure to meet you all to, and Yashy, at least try to grow up" Imaimashii called as she left the hut and disappered.  
"Come on Yashy, lets go" Kagome giggled as she grabbed her back pack and began to head towards the door, "DONT YOU START" he yelled. 


	16. Chapter 16

DRABBLE BOOK - the one-shots that never came to be ... Drabbles by =Keo= and Dragon

Drabble 16 ... How to get your self killed by someone in Inuyasha!

Disclaimer: We dont own it and if you are reading this then you probably dont either!

{A/N: Dragon: Hi guyz, what up :).  
=keo=: we came up with this one in geography at some point while we were writing lillys portal ideas.  
Dragon: Hope you like it, please reveiw!}

30 ways to get your self killed in the world of Inuyasha...

1. Flirt with Kagome in front of Koga and Inuyasha

2. Call Inuyasha a cat demon 3. Call sesshomarou Mr puppy wuppy

4. or lord fluffybutt

5. Buy Inuyasha and sesshomarou a bone

6. When Shippo transforms, ask him if he is supposed to be a marshmallow

7. explain what a mashmallow is to him

8. Swap tetsaiga with a blow up sword

9. rub mirokus butt in front of sango

10. hug the fluffy

11. Tell Inuyasha that Kagome addmitted her love to him and vise versa

12. Say out loud, "I wonder what your quarter demon kids will look like"  
13. bring curry and discuse it as raymon

14. get Inuyasha sat and then shovel mud down his pants

15. Get rin to ask sesshomarou where babys come from

16. Give everyone sugar... lots of it

17. also give them lots and lots of alcohol

18. bring a camara

19. Print out fan art of baby Inu and sesshy hugging then sell them to Kagome for blackmail

20. Suggest a truth or dare game

21. bitch slap Rumiko Takahashi for no apparent reason and run away

22. Slap Sango with a fish

23. Make sesshomarou inhale sneezing powder

24. Offer sesshomarou some of your eye shaddow

25. call naraku a monkey butt man

26. Tell rin that sesshomarou keeps candy inside the fluffy and the only way to get it out is to hit it with a stick

27. pull kiraras tail

28. Super glue Inuyasha and Kogas hands together

29. destroy all raymon sources

30. If you now decide you want to live then run for your life, but if you still dont then give Inuyasha's ears one last rub! 


	17. Chapter 17

DRABBLE BOOK - the one-shots that never came to be ... Drabbles by =Keo= and Dragon

Drabble 17 ... my hero?

Disclaimer: We dont own it and if you are reading this then you probably dont either!

{=Keo=: Hi ppls, waz up :D, this story contains miniscule amounts of humor -_-, but it is a little cute ^_^.  
Dragon: I came up with this one with senri a few months ago when we were helping at the library and a little boy came and said he wanted to be just like senri when he grew up, I though that was kawii adorable ^_^!.  
=Keo=: yeah, little kids are awsome :D and they can grow up to be the next race of evil killing machines :D.  
Dragon: Anyway, please enjoy and reveiw!}

Shippo gave a long sigh as he shuffled through his pile of papers and scrolls boredly, "Whatcha doin Shippo?" Kagome asked sweetly looking up from her book,  
"I'm trying to decide on a hero" the kitsune answered as he picked up one of his papers. "Seeing as my dad is gone, I need to find a new person to look up to,  
I drew every male I know with the crayons you brought me but I cant decide" Shippo sighed again as he picked up the first paper, Kagome stared at him confusedly.  
"First I thought about Someone like Miroku, he is powerfull and wise..." the kit began as he held up a scruffy purple picture of the monk, "But he is to perverted"  
he sighed. Kagome sighed too and nodded, "Then I thought about someone like sesshomarou, he is strong and cool..." the kitsune began again as he held up a picture of a white dog man, "But he is to cold and hatefull" the young fox concluded, Kagome nodded again and stood up, "Sorry Shippo, I'm late to pick herbs with Keade,  
tell me more later ok" Kagome smiled as she walked off, not really listening much in the first place. Shippo gave yet another sigh and lay on his stomuc looking at his pictures, "There is Koga, he is really powerfull... but too stupid" he thouight as he came across his green wolf picture, "Or myoga he is soo wise... but too weak"  
he mumbled as he picked up a squiggly picture of the flea. "There is Kohaku but he is still a kid like me or Naraku but he is just pure evil" he thought as he found a picture of a black spider and a blue demon slayer boy, "Maybe Jakotsu? ... no, Jenenji?...no, Jaken?... definately not, totosai?... nope, Hachi?...  
no.. uhhhgg" the kit groaned as he screwed up each and every picture and chucked them over his sholder. "HEY" cried and angry voice, Shippo turned his head to see that one of his failed pictures had hit a pig demon in the head, "You attacked me" the demon growled as it drew its hog tusks, "Sorry sorry sorry" Shippo cried as he backed away from the aproching angry demon, "YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR ATTACKING ME YOU LITTLE RUNT" the pig demon snorted as it began to charge, "WAAAH" shippo squeeked as he backed into a tree with no-where to run. "DIIIIIEEE..." the demon pig stopped in its tracks as a clawed fist punched it in the head knocking it out, "Leave him alone ya stupid pig" Inuyasha growled one word between each punch to the pig demons skull. "Thanks" Shipo smiled as he let out a releved sigh,  
"Feh, whatever kid" the half dog demon shrugged as he began to walk away. "I dont want to be like Miroku, sesshomarou or Koga... I wanna be like you, you are my hero" Shippo whispered with a smile as he sat down and grabbed a red crayon from his box to start drawing, Inuyasha smiled secretly as he walked away, clearly the fox had forgoten about the dog demons superb hearing.  



	18. Chapter 18

DRABBLE BOOK - the one-shots that never came to be ... Drabbles by =Keo= and Dragon

Chapter 18 ... babys first word

Disclaimer: We dont own it and if you are reading this then you probably dont either!

{A/N: Dragon, hey hey hey PPL :D.

=Keo=: HEEEY, waz up, soz we havent updated like all weekend, I had a cold and dragon was studdieing.

Dragon: we dont usely write things about the charactorys having babys and stuff, we dont like reaching too far beond the bounderys of the anime, but I think there is like three storys in out drabble book a little like this one.

=Keo=: I thought this one was a little funny, dragon didnt like it but chichi peed herself laughing at it so I assume it must be funny to an audience of 11 year old phycos :D.

Chichi: (*appears out of no where in a puff of smoke and begins beating =Keo= with a rather large candy cane)

Dragon: _ while they do that, let me get on with the story!}

"He's such a little angel" Sango cooed as she rocked the small chald in the crook of her arm, "yeah untill he starts screaming or smelling or chewing things" Inuyasha growled as he slumped againced a tree compleatly shattered, "Dont be mean to yoshiiki you jerk" Shippo demanded as he climbed onto sango's sholder to see the baby more clearly. "Dont be so harsh shippo, he's just having a tough time with this whole baby thing" Miroku smiled warmly while staring at the little baby, "feh, demons are made to fight and defend, not change diapers and read fairy tales" the hanyou growled half heartedly as he trryed to rub the sleep out of his eyes. The baby was almost a year old, he had big shiny purple eyes, a small tuft of black hair on hir head and two sleek black puppy ears twitched away on his head, he was named Yoshiiki. "He looks so small and weak, are you sure he's a demon?" Shippo asked Sango as she handed the monk the baby so that he wouldnt have a spare hand to grab her butt with,  
"Babys are small and weak Shippo" Sango patted the kitsune on the ear fondly, "Besides he is a quarter demon not a..." Miroku never finished because kagome snatched the baby away quickly just as Inuyasha punched his head in. "Waaaaah waaaaah" Yoshiiki began to cry, Inuyasha immedietly stopped beating the monk and the child settled back down, "Ohh great child, you will be my savior yet" a half knocked out Miroku babbled as he collapsed. "I just wish he would hurry up and speak so I could talk to him" Shippo pouted as he climbed into kagomes arms with the baby that was the size of him, "Well we can start trying to get him to speak by using lots of words" Kagome giggled as she watched Shippo and her baby stare into each others eyes almost hypnoticly. "Gaaaaa floo ba ga" the baby babbled happly as Kagome handed him to Sango,  
"Ok Yoshiiki, can you say mama, maaa maaa, maamaa, mama" Kagome repeated in lots of different voices to try to get her son to talk earning her many confused looks,  
"Ga goo" the baby repled cocking his head, "Lemmi try Kagome" shippo piped up, "Say Shippo is the greatest big brother ever, Shiiiipoooo iiiss ttthe ggreeatesst biig brrrothher eeeverrr". Kagome couldnt help but giggle when the baby gave him a blank stare and began to drool making her kitsune fall over anime style.  
"What about Sango, can you say Sango, Sa-n-go" Miroku spelt for the baby who began knawing on his hand with his tiny fangs, "How about Hentai, He-nt-ai" Sango sighed as she moved swiftly away from the monks wandering hands, still no talking from the baby in her arms though. "Say mama, ma-ma" Kagome cooed, "Can he say father?" Inuyasha yawned trying not to show too much interest, "hmm, I think father is a little advanced, try dada" Sango had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing thinking of Inuyasha being called "dada". The Inuhanyou sighed as he stood up and walked over to the baby, "Say mama maa maa" Kagome pleaded still getting no responce, "...Say dada" Inuyasha growled going a bit pink, the baby took his hand out of his mouth and stared up into the molten gold eyes of his father,  
"ga?" he asked as he wobbly sat up, everyone stared, a little shocked that he had got a reaction. "Say Da da, da-da" Inuyasha mumbled crossing his arms, "daaa daaa" Yoshiiki squeeled flaling his arms around wildly, everyone gawped, "How did he do that?" Shippo asked wide eyed, "Dadadadadadada" the baby cried happly,  
Inuyasha grinned, "HA, obviously he likes me more" he poked at Kagome, her eye began to twitch. "He wouldnt say mama but he said dada first time" he laughed clearl enjoying the moment and not niticing the pink aura that was flaming around the angry mico, "hey dada..." Kagome hissed darkly, all his exitement drained as he realised what was coming,  
"SIT" she yelled as he crashed to the ground. Yoshiiki began squeeking with fits of cute baby laughter as he watched his dada fall over, "Bitch" Inuyasha growled as he climbed out of his hole, "Dont you swear in front of the baby!" she snarled, "SIT", he crashed down again and yoshiiki laughed more. Inuyasha growled as he climbed back up again, "Da da da da da da sit" Yoshiiki squeeled clapping his hand, to everyones suprise, the half demon crashed to the ground. "d Did Yoshiiki just say sit to Inuyasha?" Sango asked skepticlly, "WHAT THE HELL" Inuyasha screamed as he climbed up stareing in shock at his child, "sit dada sit dada sit dada"  
the baby squeeled with delight as his father smashed into the compacted dirt. "Wow, a mix of Inuyasha's demon and Kagome's power... thats one scary mix" Shippo commented making a mental note to stay on his new brothers good side, "His first words" Kagome sighed dreamly as she took the baby off Sango and cradeled the child to her chest. "Sit da da SIT" Yoshiiki giggled, "what did I do to deserve this?" Inuyasha cried from his hole in the ground.


	19. Chapter 19

DRABBLE BOOK - the one-shots that never came to be ... Drabbles by =Keo= and Dragon

Chapter 19 ... merry Chris-moose and santa claws

Disclaimer: We dont own it and if you are reading this then you probably dont either!

{A/N: Dragon: Hi everyone and welcome to a special edition Christmas Drabble brought to you by your fave two weirdos!

=Keo=: ITS CHRISTMAS EVE! CHRISTMAS EVE! (*Giggles like an idiot and runs in circles).

Dragon: _ she has been like that all day and it doesnt help that she is extremely hyper from cookies and iceing.

=Keo=: CHRISTMAS EVE, WOO, I LOVE CHRISTMAS... AND SUGAR (*runs into a wall and falls over).

Dragon: For the record, this technicly is NOT number 19 in our drabble book, it is number 28, number 19 is one that =keo= is typing up but hasnt finished and it is at her house not here so we cant get to it, this one suits the timing though!

=Keo=: I SMELL MORE COOKIES... I LOVE CHRISTMAS! (*Runs out of room and runs in with armfulls of cookies being chased by angry people)

Dragon: Please enjoy, reveiw and have a great christmas!}

"Its almost christmas, christmas christmas christmas CHRISTMAS!" Kagome sung happly as she span round in circles not quite noticing the five pairs of confused eyes watching her. "Hey Inuyasha, whats a creest-moose?" Shippo whispered, Inuyasha shrugged and shook his head "Dunno", "CHRISTMAS IS NEERLY HERE!" she cried claping her hands exitedly as she skipped over to sit by the fire. "Exited about Christmas miss Kagome?" Miroku laughed as the mico went back up into singing some more,  
"Yup, its the greatest holiday of the whole year tommorow and I'm soo exited, arent you?" the girl asked exitedly as she pulled her backpack onto her lap to lean on it. "of course we are but mabey not as much" Sango smiled as she watched her friend bob up and down exitedly, "KAGOME whats a Chris-moose?" Shippo asked loudly as he hopped into the girls lap, "...you dont know what christmas is Shippo?" The mico asked with a horrified exprestion on her face, the kitsune shook his head slowly a bit afraid of the horror in his adoptive mothers face. "YOU POOR THING" SHe burst out sobbing as she rappidly squeezed the life from the fox.  
"uhh Kagome, you're killing him..." Inuyasha mumbled boredly although trying to hide his great amusement at the scene, "ohh sorry" she anime sweatdropped as she let go of the gasping child. "I dont think I like this chris-moose very much" Shippo growled as he dizzly sat up and took a few deep breaths, "Dont be rash to think that shippo,  
Christmas is an amazing holiday, especialy for children like yourself" Sango explained as she picked up her tea. "Look the runt asked a question, aint any of you gonna answer it?"  
Inuyasha snapped as he crossed his arms grumply, "...you dont know what Christmas is either... do you?" Kagome stared into his golden eyes with her big watery brown ones, he turned away "SO, who cares what it is?" he growled stubornly. "Well to answer SHIPPO'S question, Christmas the day that the lords son was born on earth, on that day every year presents are exchanged, friends and familys get together for a feist and decorations are placed to celibrate, also it is a time to ge closer and..." the monk stopped as his hand reached the slayers bottom and a boomerang landed on his head. Kagome had to stop herself from giggling at the sight of both Shippo and Inuyasha crouching infront of the monk and the slayer like pre-schoolers awaiting a story. "There is also the ledgend of Santa clause!" the mico called out exitedly causing everyone to turn and face her, "Its more of a modern day thing, a man called nicholouse who was the kindest man on earth and gave and gave, he became a saint and it was said by the gods that he would live forever if he continued in his good ways, now every good child on the planet gets a gift from him on christmas night but if they are bad then they get coal" Kagome explained happly. "But how would a man travel to every child in one night?" Asked Miroku skepticly,  
"And why wouldnt anyone want coal, its great for burning to get a fire" Sango asked in the same tone. "Kagome anime sweatdropped, "Its not real, its just a myth"  
she laughed, "So santa claws... doesnt exist" Shippo whimpered on the verge of tears, "...WAIT NO... I MEAN...WAAHH" Kagome started to panic, "Of course he exists runt,  
they were kidding" Inuyasha sighed as he pulled the kitune up by his tail, "B b but they..." Shippo whimpered, "he gets everywhere in one night because he has jewel shards in his legs like that flee bag wolf and he gives bad kids coal so that they will be warm even though they are bad so dont argue and stop cryin"  
the half demon growled softly as he dropped the kit and spun to face the wall, honnestly he was just a bit agitated by all of the people gawping at him. "YAAAY,  
Kagome if I make a list of stuff I want from the santa demon with claws then it will be here tommorrow" Shippo asked exitedly, Kagome nodded "Just dont ask for too much ok"  
she smiled as he dashed away with his crayons and paper. "That was suprisingly sweet of you Inuyasha" Sango said as soon as the fox was out of hearing range,  
"yes, rather uncharictoristic of you, maybe the christmas spirit can even make the toughest hearts go soft" Miroku joked causing him to get punched in the skull,  
"Shut up, I only told him that so he wouldnt cry, stupid brat" the hanyou growled, Kagome smiled slyly, she knew better. "So this chris-moose thing is a wierd human holiday" Inuyasha asked bordly as he leaned lazily againced the wall of keades hut,"Well seeing as neither you or shippo know what it is then yeah, I guess it is just a human thing I guess" Kagome shrugged, "Well good, its not like anything a demon would be interested it, it sounds totaly stupid" Inuyasha crossed his arms stubornly.  
"Hey Inuyasha, could you do me a favour and find a pine tree, chop it down and bring it here" the mico asked with a grin, Inuyasha stared at her blankly, "Its a tradition"  
Sango smiled and miroku nodded, Inuyasha left the hut in a huff mumbling about stupid human things. "I think we should make this the greatest first christmas ever for Inuyasha and Shippo"  
Kagome blurted out as soon as he was out of hearing range, "Such a kind hearted thing to do, its such a nice part for a woman, to have a kind heart and..." Miroku trailed off as he was hit in the head with a rock from Kagome causing Sango to give her a round of a plause. "We dont have time for that Miroku, go and get decorations, Sango go and find a turkey and I will go and get paper and pens" Kagome laughed as she dashed likke thunder through the hut door, "Where do I get a turkey?" Sango asked skepticly although her friend was gone. Later that night Kagome arived back at camp with paper and pens to find the hut decorated with sparkly things and colourfull candles with a great big tree in the center, "Ohh guys its beautifull" She whispered, "Shippo tryed to stay awake so he could see the 'santa demon' but he fell asleep about an hour ago"  
Sango smiled as Kagome looked over at the kitsune fast asleep hanging on to the star on the tree. "Shippo wrote a list and now you all are too" Kagome laughed as she started handing out paper, "feh, why? whats the point? you said the demon with claws didnt exist" Inuyasha growled with a crossing of his arms, Kagome nodded at sango who smiled at miroku, "Of course he does, we were only jokeing when we said he didnt, if santa clause didnt exist then how would we all get presents?" Kagome smiled and held her breath so she wouldnt laugh at the suprised look on her hanyous face. "so he...is real?" he asked, everyone (including kirara) nodded slowly, "can I kill it?" he asked, everyone gave him the blank stare, "IF YOU KILL SANTA THEN I WILL KILL YOU!" Kagome screemed suddenly causing the boy to fall over in shock,  
"uhh, dont wake Shippo" Miroku whispered, Kagome looked round, still asleep, "phew, he can sleep through anything". "Well I know what I'm gonna ask for o my list"  
Miroku smiled lecherously, Sango quickly snatched his paper and ripped it up very much to the monks dismay, "hmmm, I'll just get him a dirty magazine" Kagome shrugged to herself as she picked up shippos list and jammed it into her bag. "So you just ask for what you want and this demon gets it for you?" Inuyasha asked curiously, Kagome gave a daziling smile, "YUP, I just have to send them in the mail to santa's elfs so I will have to take them back to my time but I will be quick and I wont read them" She giggled with her fingers crossed behind her back, Inuyasha nodded and started to write. "Ok, I will be back in a few hours so that I can post your lists and say merry christmas to my family, see you soon" Kagome called to her friends as she hopped into the well, as soon as she was back in the future she ran into the house at top speeds, ignored everyone who came to welcome her and dashed strait up to her room, locking the door behind her. "Yes, now I can see what they want"  
she hissed slightly manicly, she opened shppos list first, "hello mr santa demon with claws, for chris-moose I would like some of Kagomes future candy, and new toys,  
and more future candy, and for Inuyasha to stop hitting me, and for candy, and for miroku to stop being lecherous and for Sango to feel better about kohaku and for InuBAKA to tell Kagome that he likes her and Kagome to say she likes him back and for Kirara to recover from her last injury and for naraku and sesshomarou and koga and kanna and kagura and all of the nasty demons to die and go away to hell, ohh and candy. I hope I didnt ask for too much, (p.s. Dont forget the candy :D) from Shippo". Kagome laughed, "kids have such active imagenations, dont worr, I will get you some candy, I dont know about the other stuff though" she grinned making a note on her hand to get candy. Next she picked up mirokus... Mabey I shouldnt read this one she squeeked as she caught a glimps of a dirty doodle in the bottom left corner of the page,  
she screwed it ap and chucked it from the window. Next was sangos, "dear Kagome, I know that this santa demon doesnt exist, you dont need to get me a present... but if you want to, I do kind of like that new soap you brought back last time. Thanks, from Sango", "Where did the idea that Santa is a demon come from" Kagome anime sweatdropped.  
"New soap it is, now for Inuyashas" She smiled, this was what she was waiting for secretly, "Well whoever you are, to me you're just another demon so if you try ANYTHING then I will hunt you down and slaughter you ya hear. Anyway, If you are real, I want to find Naraku so I can kill him, betcha cant give me that huh, you could kill my brother, or that stupid wolf, that would be ok I guess, or let Kikyo rest in peace already, you could bring my mother back from the dead, you could solve all my problems, you could stop the monk and sango from being such peeping toms and let me pound the kitsune without being sat, you could take off the damn rosery, but I betcha cant do THAT either. So what can you do, I dont know what sort of stupid demon you are, what sort of demon GIVES stuff, Anyway, if you can just give me one thing then I want Kagome. from Inuyasha" Kagome sat confused for a while after reading, it was full of his problems and worrys that made her feel sad but he asked for her... what did that mean... and what on earth was she suposed to give him. "Wench, she had better not read that letter" Inuyasha growled "Why, did you happen to put something in there you didnt want her to read" Miroku grinned mockingly only to be punched in the head, "no" he growled simply before walking away into the night.  
"Ok the coast is clear miss Kagome" Myouga whispered, "Thanks myouga" Kagome hissed as she snuck into the hut with a sack of presents, "Miss Kagome?" Myouga asked as he hopped onto her sholder, "yes" she whispered backas she placed a wrapped purple present neer Miroku, "Why are you dressed in big red and white robes, wearing a fake beard and carrying a sack of gifts in the middle of the night anyway" the flee asked, "Im pretending to be santa" she hissed, unaware that she was being watched by a kitsune, kaome was met with a blank look, "Its human tradition" she hissed. "Santa?" Shippo asked tiredly, Kagome froze, "umm... HO HO HO, merry christmas shippo"  
she laughed in a manly voice, "SANTA SANTA SANTA, you ARE real, I cant wait to tell everyone, did you get my list? I didnt ask for too much did I?" The fox kit asked exitedly as he hopped onto the girls sholder, "umm now Shippo, you need to be quiet now, we dont want all the village kids waking up now, anyway, you asked for an awfull lot, some are things that are beyond my power, but heres your present" Kagome explained panicly as she pulled out a big orange present and pushed it into the childs arms,  
"THANK YOU SANTA" yelled shippo. "huh...santa?" Miroku yawned as he sat up blearly, Kagome anime sweatdropped, "MIROKU SANTA IS REAL" Shippo called as he started dancing around,  
"Santa? what are you talking about?" Sango asked as she stumbled into the room tiredly, everyone stared at Kagome who looked like a person who had just done something stupid and embarrissing.  
"Umm HO HO HO, merry christmas..." she laughed nervosely, "Kagome?" Sango whispered, "NO I'M SANTA, HO HO HO" the girl yelled as she started to jig, Miroku started laughing, Sango facepalmed and Shippo started running in circled around his present screeming nonsence about santa. Inuyasha just stood in the door way where he had just come in and stared blanckly at the scene, "do I want to know?". By the time the sun came up Kagome had awoken hanging from a tree branch by her fake beard with her friends staring blankly up at her (exept Miroku who know what he was looking at and was trying to peer up a bit more), how had this happened?... well.  
(flashback) - "EVERYONE EVERYONE, THE SANTA DEMON IS REAL, REEAAALL!" Shippo screemed as he carryed his heavy present through the streets, "Shippo come back inside"  
Kagome hissed as she ran out to catch him, "Kagome...?" he asked as he heard her voice as she picked him up, "So Santa isnt real" he whimpered, suddenly the ground began to shake, "Whats that?" Kagome asked, "Uhh ohh" Shippo whispered, "SANTA" screemed the mob of children crashing the village in their nightwear,  
Kagome and shippo stared blankly fore a moment before it all clicked in... "WAAAAHHHHH" she screemed as she dropped the Kitsune and ran. (end flashback). "Ok,  
so lieing to you about Santa and dressing up was a bad idea, I get it, but please for the love of god get me down" the mico squeeled as the beard stretched,  
"No" Inuyasha said simply as him and the Kitsune walked away, "TRAIDORS!" Kagome yelled after them. "You two will catch me right?" Kagome asked, "Sango nodded,  
"Ok three, two, one..." a great smack then a crash was heard throughout the forrest as the bottom grabbing monk was slapped and landed on, "Miss Kagome you are heavy",  
'SLAP'. "Look Inuyasha look, I got soo much candy, I got Chocolate, fudge, toffee, marshmallows, lolly pops, peanutbutter, gummy bears, cookies..." Inuyasha bopped him on the head causing him not to finish, "I got nothing" he growled, "Miroku got a picture book with naked girls in in and Sango got some soap and Kirara got a catnip mouse" The kitsune mocked and was bopped again, "And I got nothin, stupid Kagome" the hanyou growled, "She must hate you, maybe she loves Koga insted or..."  
and thats how Shippo ended up uncontious in a tree. "You Know I didnt forget you" Kagome smiled as the three humans walked into the hut, she pulled out a peice of mistle toe,  
"I get a twig?" He asked disapointedly, "When there is mistle toe above your head you have to kiss the person you are nearest to" Sango explained as she held back miroku from being near Kagome,  
"F f feh, W who w would w w wanna stupid k kiss" Inuyasha stuttered, "I would" Kagome smiled as she held up the twig and moved in, quickly she tossed sango one and nodded, the slayer nodded back as she started closing in on miroku, "Ready, close your eyes" both the girls said in unison, so both the boys did but Inuyasha kept backing away and getting increesingly red.  
Suddednly both the boys were pushed and their lips both met other lips, "Ohh Sango" Miroku muttered as his eyes opened, "YAAAAAAAAHH" he screemed as he saw the dog eared boy he was kissing, Inuyasha quickly opened his eyes and joined the screeming, colourfull cursing and running in circled rubbing their lips on their hands.  
"This is the best Chris-moose ever Kagome" Shippo laughed. 


	20. Chapter 20

DRABBLE BOOK - the one-shots that never came to be ... Drabbles by =Keo= and Dragon

Chapter 20 ... angels and demons

Disclaimer: We dont own it and if you are reading this then you probably dont either!

{A/N: Dragon: hi again ppl _ .

=Keo=: CHRISTMAS... YAAAY... WOOT!

Dragon: Yes, the reason we are writing this is because =Keo= wont go to sleep -_-.

=Keo=: HOW COULD YOU SLEEP, ITS CHRISTMAS EVE, tommorrows Christmas :D, I LOVE CHRISTMAS!

Dragon: So do I =keo= but it is almost midnight, look santa wont come untill you sleep!

=Keo=: SANTA! :D, WHERE? WHERE? I LOVE SANTA (*runs around like a maniac).

Dragon: Hopefully this will tire her out a bit, Enjoy and again, MERRY CHRISTMAS :)!}

"Its Snowing Kagome, SNOWING" Shippo squeeled as he ran around lauging at his foot prints in the cold white stuff, "Yeah, why dont you start building a snowman and I will help you later" the mico replyed happly, "Hah, The awesome power of demons like me dont need human help" the kit laughed a he began gathering snow.  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, he was sitting on a large snow covered rock stareing into space, "Inuyasha, I cant help until you tell me whats wrong" Kagome smiled as she plopped down at the foot of the large rock, no reply came from the hanyou. Up on his rock Inuyasha was stareing, stareing out at the snow covered world and thinking back to the past, back to the times before he met his friends, before he met Kagome, even before he met Kikyo, back to the last time it snowed for him. (flashback)  
"DIE HUMANS" the half demon raged savagely as he ripped his sharp claws strait through a small childs body, a mother screemed as she watched her childs blood stain the white snow, soon she also met her demise. He was soo angry, angry at the villagers for kicking him out, and on christmas, pushing him and shooveing him all his life and the never ending streams of name calling, he was just so angry. The half demon boy let a single tear travel down his cheak as he ripped a mans head from his neck in a single blow,  
It felt wrong, so very wrong to kill, but he was just so angry.(end flashback). Inuyasha growled, all the people he killed, all the people he will end up killing,  
how did he sleep at night, he wondered it all as he stared into the distance. He was snapped out of his dark depresion as he was his in the back of the head with a ball of compacted snow, crumbling as it hit it went down his back causing his to jump up in discomfert, "oi, SHIPPOOO" he yelled angrly flexing his claws, the little kitsune hopped lauhing into his adopted mothers arms, she began laughing too, "He got you good" She giggled. The hanyou sat back down on his rock and Shippo went back to his snowman, "If you dont come here now and tell me what the matter is then I am comeing up there" Kagome called as she got a foot up onthe rock, Inuyasha's eyes widened as he thought of her trying to climb an ice covered rock, slipping and falling to her death, he quickly jumped down face to face with her. "What's wrong,  
tell me" She demanded as she grabbed a lock of hs hair in each hand to show her seriousness, he loked away from her as the memorys came flooding back, "I am evil,  
what separates me from nakaru, the demon we are trying to kill, I have killed humans, I have slaughterd and butchured the inicont without haveing a good reason,  
I dont deserve to be here" he growled softly pulling away from the girl. "Inuyasha..." She whispered as if she were about to comfert him, "SIT" she cried joyfully as he crashed face first into the snow, "WENCH" he yelled as he lifted his hed, suddenly the mico sat on his back and to his much confusion began moving his arms up and down,  
"What are you doin wench" he growled as he pulled away and stood up, Kagome stared laughing at the state of him, he was covered head to toe in thick snow.  
"Look Inuyasha, Yes you have done bad things, everyone has but we are all forgiven if we do the good things in life too, and I dont know anyone who had committed more good deeds than you, you save peoples lives on a regular basis, look at your imprint, thats called a snow angel, You may have ,killed people and you may be a half demon but you are soo soo much more, inside every demon, half demon and human is an angel and your one shows through to me more than anyones I know" Kagome Explained as she jump hugged him. The hanyou gave her a very blank look, "Kagome has the cold gone to your head?" He asked bt nether the less he felf soo much happier,  
"Hey Inuyasha Inuyasha, help me with my snowman" Shippo squeeked annoyingly, "Ok" the half demon smirked as he picked up the kitsune, "A true angel" Kagome smiled as she turned her back to him and missed the sight of the half demon throwing the child down a hill and turning him into a giant snowball! 


End file.
